<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последний оруженосец by fandom_Robin_of_Sherwood_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360269">Последний оруженосец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robin_of_Sherwood_2020/pseuds/fandom_Robin_of_Sherwood_2020'>fandom_Robin_of_Sherwood_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robin_of_Sherwood_2020/pseuds/fandom_Robin_of_Sherwood_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гизборн охотится за бродягой, но вместо него встречает старого рыцаря в поисках некой реликвии. Неожиданно для себя Гай оказывается в самом центре событий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy of Gisburne/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последний оруженосец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/40731">The Last Squire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_armour/pseuds/rusty_armour">rusty_armour</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мач сидел на дереве, съежившись. Капюшон туники почти не защищал от дождя. Было начало апреля, и вместе с первыми весенними почками, проклюнувшимися на деревьях, в лес пришли туман, морось и ливни. Мокрая одежда прилипла к покрытой мурашками коже, и паренек задрожал от холода. Он подумал о своих друзьях, которые наверняка сидят сейчас тесным кругом у костра или укрылись от непогоды в пещере. Почему они так настаивали, что кто-то должен быть в дозоре? Да кто отправится в путь в такой день? Даже сборщики налогов — и те попрятались от дождя.</p><p>— С меня хватит, — заявил Мач, стуча зубами. — Если им так нужен дозорный, пусть сами сидят под дождем!</p><p>Он бросил последний взгляд на дорогу — и застыл. Скинул с головы тяжелый, пропитавшийся водой капюшон, — не обманывают ли его глаза? Со своего места на дереве он мог различить всадника, а точнее, рыцаря на боевом коне. Блеск кольчуги почти успел напугать Мача, но потом он понял, что никогда раньше не видел этого рыцаря: его плащ был не синим, а бордовым, а конь, на котором он ехал, был белым, а не черным. Кроме того, этот рыцарь был занят кое-чем, чего Гизборн никогда не делал: он пел.</p><p>Мач соскользнул с дерева и, переступая через лужи, подкрался к дороге. Его всегда неодолимо тянуло к музыке.</p><p>Голос певца имел глубокий, богатый тембр. Прячась за кустами, Мач осторожно отодвинул несколько листьев в сторону. Он ожидал увидеть молодого и крепкого воина, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что рыцарь с гордо выпяченной грудью — уже старик.</p><p>— <i>Вместо привета — горечь запрета</i>,— выводил певец, — <i>бель-кавальер, прошу ответа, чистая это разве монета, коль лицемер, щеголей света ставя в пример, множит клеветы, взяв столько мер скрыть суть предмета</i>? [1]</p><p>Белый конь громко заржал, и рыцарь засмеялся:</p><p>— Я никогда не претендовал на звание трубадура, друг мой.</p><p>Конь фыркнул и покачал головой. Вдруг рыцарь резко натянул поводья: на его пути словно из ниоткуда возник крестьянин с длинным луком.</p><p>— Приветствую, — сказал рыцарь.</p><p>Крестьянин застенчиво улыбнулся:</p><p>— Мне понравилось, как вы пели.</p><p>На лице рыцаря отразилась растерянность, но он тут же справился с удивлением:</p><p>— О, спасибо. Для смерда у тебя прекрасный вкус.</p><p>— Я не смерд, — пояснил Мач. — Я разбойник.</p><p>— А!.. Полагаю, именно поэтому ты с луком. Я-то думал, что ты просто браконьер. Что ж, действуй — стреляй в меня, мальчик. Я не боюсь.</p><p>Мач смущенно нахмурился:</p><p>— Я не собираюсь в вас стрелять.</p><p>Рыцарь с негодованием выпрямился:</p><p>— Я готов к смерти.</p><p>Мач разинул рот от изумления. Он начинал жалеть о том, что не кликнул своих товарищей: уж они бы знали, что делать с этим странным рыцарем. Тогда Мач решил избрать путь, который у его друзей срабатывал всегда. Он быстро зарядил и поднял лук.</p><p>— Давайте сюда свои деньги, — потребовал Мач, стараясь придать своему голосу твердость.</p><p>— У меня нет денег.</p><p>— Ой.</p><p>— Они мне не нужны, — сказал рыцарь.</p><p>Мач попытался изобразить безразличие, но любопытство взяло верх:</p><p>— Как так?</p><p>— Я не могу найти искомое с помощью серебра или золота.</p><p>— Не можете?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Мач почесал голову, и по его носу скатилась капля воды. Он поежился.</p><p>— Да ведь ты промок до нитки, — сказал рыцарь, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что и сам пребывает в таком же жалком состоянии. — Тебе нужно поскорее попасть в тепло, пока ты не простыл до смерти.</p><p>— Да, пожалуй, вы правы, — Мач смотрел на рыцаря, все еще пытаясь решить, что с ним делать. Он не мог оставить его на дороге. Робин никогда бы так не поступил.</p><p>— Что ж, — наконец сказал Мач, — вам лучше пойти со мной.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Роберт де Рено насмешливо улыбался, глядя на высокую фигуру, с чьей одежды стекали капли воды. Несчастное существо коротко поклонилось ему, прежде чем броситься к манящему огню, пылающему в камине.</p><p>— Итак? — потребовал шериф.</p><p>Рыцарь потер заледеневшие руки, но ничего не ответил.</p><p>«Должно быть, у него стучат зубы», — подумал шериф, который пребывал в достаточно благодушном настроении и был готов простить своему помощнику временное отсутствие хороших манер. Разумеется: теплая сухая одежда и кубок вина обычно улучшают настроение.</p><p>— Ми… Милорд...</p><p>«Ага, вот и зубы застучали».</p><p>— Я поймаю его. Он, должно быть, прячется в одной из деревень или, возможно, где-то в Ноттингеме.</p><p>— Не понимаю, почему ты придаешь ему столько значения. Он не из нашего графства. Стоит ли рисковать простудиться насмерть, чтобы поймать какого-то бродягу? Это не наша забота, Гизборн.</p><p>— Я не позволю, чтобы в графстве, за которое я отвечаю, разгуливали какие-то преступники, — отрезал Гизборн.</p><p>— Вот как, Гизборн? — шериф налил еще вина в свой кубок. — Ты действительно думаешь, что королю есть дело до какого-то мелкого негодяя, когда ему приходится бороться с самим Лливелином? Даже Робин Гуд отошел на второй план.</p><p>— Хм-м... Робин Гуд, — пробормотал рыцарь. — Как вы думаете, милорд, он не мог присоединиться к бандитам?</p><p>Шериф одарил своего помощника ледяным взглядом, жалея о том, что тот, продрогший до костей, еще не успел согреться у огня, — тогда бы ледяной взгляд возымел хоть какое-то действие.</p><p>— Он может быть в Шервуде, — настаивал Гизборн, чихнув словно бы для пущего эффекта. — Вы позволите мне удалиться, милорд? — тихо добавил он.</p><p>Шериф нахмурился и взмахом руки отпустил рыцаря. Гизборн быстрым шагом направился в свои покои. В сапогах у него хлюпало. Он торопливо преодолел несколько продуваемых сквозняками коридоров и, когда наконец добрался до своих покоев, нетерпеливо ворвался внутрь.</p><p>— Кто вы? — воскликнул он.</p><p>Женщина обернулась. Она оказалась молодой и красивой, с темными волосами и глазами. Зрелище было бы приятным, не преграждай она путь к сундуку с одеждой.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Дождь прекратился. Разбойники вывалились из пещеры, как семья сонных медведей. Джон зевнул, Уилл потер глаза кулаками. Тук и Назир вынесли тушу оленя, которого они убили до наступления непогоды: Тук настоял, чтобы тушу занесли в пещеру, несмотря на возражения остальных.</p><p>Вслед за Туком и Назиром вышел Робин. Он посмотрел на мрачное небо и деревья, с ветвей которых стекала вода. Его очень соблазняла мысль вернуться в пещеру, пока он кое о чем не вспомнил.</p><p>— Пойду посмотрю, как там Мач.</p><p>Джон виновато поморщился:</p><p>— Бедняга, верно, промок насквозь.</p><p>— Я приготовлю жаркое, — сказал Тук откуда-то из-за спины оленя. — Это поможет ему согреться.</p><p>Уилл, который относился к Мачу как заботливый старший брат, подумал, что надо бы найти для друга сухую одежду. Однако, когда они пришли в лагерь и обнаружили там Мача с незнакомцем, с комфортом расположившихся у костра, намерения Уилла изменились.</p><p>— Кто это? — выкрикнул он, тыча пальцем в сторону незнакомца.</p><p>— Я сэр Джордж де Жиро, — ответил рыцарь. — Этот юноша взял меня в плен.</p><p>— Мач, тебе нужно было дать нам сигнал, — сказал Робин. — Ты ведь мог пострадать.</p><p>Сэр Джордж усмехнулся:</p><p>— О, боюсь, это было невозможно. Он почти мгновенно взял меня на прицел.</p><p>Джон добродушно взъерошил кудри Мача:</p><p>— <i>Почти</i> мгновенно? Теряешь форму, парень.</p><p>— Но ты хотя бы ограбил его? — спросил Уилл.</p><p>— Нет, не вышло, — ответил Мач. — У него нет денег.</p><p>— Верно, — признался сэр Джордж, улыбаясь разбойникам. — Боюсь, у вас нет другого выхода, кроме как убить меня.</p><p>— Убить вас? — воскликнул Тук. — Мы не собираемся вас убивать!</p><p>— Ничего-ничего, я все понимаю, преподобный брат. Как служитель церкви, не позволишь ли ты мне прежде произнести краткую молитву?</p><p>— Мы не собираемся вас убивать, — твердо заявил Робин.</p><p>— Отец наш небесный, — начал рыцарь.</p><p>— Мы не собираемся вас убивать, — повторил Робин. — Даю вам слово.</p><p>— ...прошу, дай мне силы…</p><p>— Да он полоумный, — пробормотал Уилл. — Полный безумец...</p><p>Внезапно сэр Джордж поднялся на ноги. Его щеки раскраснелись, глаза сверкали.</p><p>— Я не безумец! — яростно возразил он. — Я сражался под Акрой и Аскалоном! Я был с Ричардом, когда он одержал победу над Саладином! Однажды в пьяной драке я в одиночку устоял против восьмерых!</p><p>— А я — против двенадцати, — парировал Уилл, потирая затылок, словно последствия той потасовки еще давали о себе знать.</p><p>Лицо рыцаря на мгновение вытянулось, но почти сразу он совладал с собой:</p><p>— Это хорошо, что ты один устоял против дюжины. Тебе понадобятся все твои силы, когда я вызову тебя на поединок.</p><p>Уилл расхохотался:</p><p>— Вызовешь меня на поединок?</p><p>Сэр Джордж потянулся за мечом, который Мач забыл у него отобрать. Скарлет одарил сэра Джорджа неприятной ухмылкой.</p><p>— Уилл! — окликнул Робин.</p><p>— Что? — рявкнул разбойник, резко поворачиваясь к вожаку.</p><p>Робин выразительно покачал головой. Уилл заворчал, но послушался. Сэр Джордж с изумлением увидел, что вспыльчивый разбойник бросился прочь.</p><p>— Что это значит? — сердито спросил рыцарь. Его темные глаза сузились.</p><p>— Простите меня, милорд, — сказал Робин. — Вмешавшись, я поступил как себялюбец, но хорошие люди на дороге не валяются, и я не мог рисковать этим бойцом.</p><p>— Да о чем это ты? — крикнул Уилл через весь лагерь. — Что за бред сивой кобылы!</p><p>— Понимаю, — ответил сэр Джордж. Он был так очарован объяснением Робина, что едва заметил вспышку Скарлета. Он посмотрел на Робина изучающим взглядом, пытаясь составить мнение о нем. — Вы благородного происхождения!</p><p>— Он сын графа, — мстительно выпалил Уилл.</p><p>Робин испепелил его взглядом, но было слишком поздно.</p><p>— Сын графа! Но это невозможно! Чтобы жить в лесу, как животное, нужно быть… быть…</p><p>— Робин Гудом? — подсказал разбойник.</p><p>— Точно! — воскликнул сэр Джордж, хлопая Робина по плечу. — Вы умный юноша, не так ли?</p><p>— В меру своих способностей.</p><p>— Только не нужно быть слишком умным, не то очнетесь с петлей на шее.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, — ответил Робин, пытаясь сохранить серьезность. — Я постараюсь это запомнить. Но вы, должно быть, голодны. Пообедайте с нами.</p><p>— Не могу, я блюду пост.</p><p>— Пост! — в ужасе вскричал Тук.</p><p>— Да. Видите ли, я пребываю в поисках.</p><p>Уилл и Джон сперва изумленно уставились на рыцаря, а потом расхохотались. Сэр Джордж снова покраснел, и Тук поспешил вмешаться, пока их гость не возобновил свой вызов на поединок:</p><p>— В поисках, милорд? Тогда вы должны непременно пообедать с нами. Вам нужно поддерживать силы.</p><p>— Хм-м… Возможно, вы правы, преподобный брат, — сказал сэр Джордж. — Я начну поститься, как только найду моего оруженосца.</p><p>— Вы потеряли оруженосца? — взвыл Джон, вытирая слезы, которые выступили у него на глазах от смеха.</p><p>— Потерял? Нет, конечно! Я точно знаю, где он находится, или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что знаю... — ответил сэр Джордж, который внезапно обрел озабоченный вид.</p><p>Робин протянул ему чашу с водой:</p><p>— Когда вы в последний раз видели своего оруженосца, сэр Джордж? — мягко спросил он.</p><p>Рыцарь удивленно взглянул на него и нахмурился:</p><p>— Дайте-ка подумать... Наверняка не позднее шести-семи лет тому назад...</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Ты и впрямь не помнишь меня? — спросила леди, делая шаг вперед.</p><p>— А должен? — Гизборн посмотрел на нее внимательнее и вздрогнул.</p><p>— Раздевайся, Гай.</p><p>— Что??</p><p>— Ты продрог до костей, — улыбнулась леди. Она проскользнула мимо него и направилась к двери. — Я вернусь, когда ты будешь одет более подобающим образом.</p><p>Гизборн услышал, как закрывается дверь, но не двинулся с места. Если бы ее юбки не коснулись его, когда она проходила мимо, он мог бы решить, что леди ему привиделась. С таким же успехом все это могло происходить во сне. Он подошел к сундуку в состоянии транса и едва понимал, что за предметы он из него достает.</p><p>Он медленно и рассеянно оделся, и как раз натягивал левый сапог, когда в дверь постучали.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Дверь открылась, и вошла та же леди.</p><p>— Послушайте, кто вы? — потребовал Гизборн. — Что вам нужно?</p><p>— Твоя помощь.</p><p>Он удивленно поднял брови:</p><p>— Почему? Что случилось?</p><p>Леди опустила глаза, переведя взгляд на свои руки.</p><p>— Мой дедушка исчез, — тихо сказала она. — Думаю, он едет в Ноттингем... чтобы повидаться с тобой.</p><p>— Со мной? Но почему? — Гизборн уставился на нее в замешательстве. — Кто ваш дедушка?</p><p>— Сэр Джордж де Жиро, — спокойно пояснила та.</p><p>— Энида? — удивленно воскликнул Гизборн.</p><p>Она снова улыбнулась, и на этот раз ее губы изогнулись в почти хищной ухмылке:</p><p>— Значит, ты меня все-таки помнишь.</p><p>— Но... но... в последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты была...</p><p>— Маленькой девочкой с веснушками и запутанными волосами, одетой в грязный плащ?</p><p>— Э-э-э... ну да, — признался рыцарь.</p><p>— Что ж, я уже не та маленькая девочка, Гай.</p><p>— Да, в этом нет никаких сомнений, — согласился Гизборн, бросая оценивающий взгляд на ее фигуру.</p><p>Другая леди, возможно, покраснела бы, но не Энида. Она провела большую часть своей жизни среди мальчиков и мужчин. Она была воспитана мужчиной, и теперь, когда стала девушкой, обнаружила, что хорошо понимает мужчин или, по крайней мере, их слабости.</p><p>Она решила сократить расстояние между ними. Гизборн изумленно наблюдал за тем, как она приближается, и чуть не отпрыгнул от удивления, когда она положила руку ему на грудь.</p><p>— Я так рада, что ты помнишь меня, — сказала Энида. — Просить помощи у незнакомцев очень неловко. Ты поможешь мне найти его, не так ли? Мой дедушка очень любил тебя. Думаю даже, ты был его любимцем.</p><p>— Вовсе нет! — ворчливо отозвался Гизборн.</p><p>— Но ведь ты был его последним оруженосцем, — нетерпеливо возразила Энида. — Это что-то да значит.</p><p>— Я скажу тебе, что это значит, — сказал Гизборн, отодвигаясь от ее руки. — Если сэр Джордж приедет сюда, я посоветую ему вернуться домой.</p><p>— Посоветуешь? Ты хочешь сказать — <i>заставишь</i>, не так ли, Гай?</p><p>— Но ведь это сэр Джордж!</p><p>— Именно! Думаешь, какой-то жалкий совет заставит его свернуть с пути?</p><p>— С пути? С какого пути?</p><p>— Точно не знаю, но все это безумие и глупость, уж поверь мне! Ты должен остановить его!</p><p>— Шериф может выделить солдат, — неуверенно предложил Гизборн.</p><p>— Нет! — твердо ответила Энида. — Никто не должен знать! Я не позволю, чтобы пострадала его честь. Мы должны сохранить все это в тайне. — Энида умоляюще посмотрела на Гизборна, и тут дверь распахнулась.</p><p>— Милорд, этот… о, я не знал, что вы... — стражник неловко застыл в дверях, его взгляд был прикован к леди.</p><p>— Что? — раздраженно спросил Гизборн.</p><p>— Милорд, тот человек, которого вы ищете, тот бродяга...</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Его видели в ближайшей таверне!</p><p>— Когда?</p><p>— Около часа назад.</p><p>— Вели седлать мою лошадь.</p><p>— Да, милорд, — стражник с облегчением удалился, а Энида немедленно схватила Гизборна за руку.</p><p>— Гай, — сказала она, — моему дедушке…</p><p>— …придется подождать, — резко ответил Гизборн, вырывая руку.</p><p>Энида последовала за ним к двери — только для того, чтобы дверь захлопнули прямо у нее перед носом.</p><p>— Гай! — яростно выкрикнула она. — О-о-о-о!</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Возьмите еще мяса, милорд, — предложил Тук, которому здоровый аппетит их гостя грел душу.</p><p>— Спасибо, преподобный брат, — отозвался сэр Джордж. — Примите мои комплименты по поводу великолепной трапезы. — Он вздохнул, вспомнив про свой пост.</p><p>— Милорд, а что это за поиски, которые требуют таких жертв? — спросил Тук.</p><p>Рыцарь взял добавку и задумчиво пожевал, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>— Я слышал рассказ о реликвии, которая принадлежала святому Кутберту. Я поставил себе цель найти этот священный предмет, даже если мне придется объехать всю Англию.</p><p>— Воистину достойная цель! — воскликнул Тук.</p><p>Голос Робина звучал менее восторженно:</p><p>— Почему вы избрали эту цель?</p><p>Сэр Джордж заколебался, и на мгновение Робин подумал, что рыцарь пытается уклониться от вопроса. Потом он поднял на разбойника взгляд, исполненный печали:</p><p>— Мой сын провел свои последние дни в Даремском соборе. Монахи рассказали мне, что перед смертью он видел святого Кутберта, и это принесло ему большое утешение. Если я сумею найти реликвию и вернуть ее в собор, я тоже умру счастливым.</p><p>Наступила неловкая тишина, которую в конце концов нарушил Скарлет:</p><p>— Святой Кутберт? Разве он не умер?</p><p>— Да, Уилл, — сухо ответил Тук.</p><p>— Как и вот его оруженосец?</p><p>— Мой оруженосец жив! — возмущенно отозвался сэр Джордж. — Думаете, я бы поехал в Ноттингем, если бы он был мертв?</p><p>Робин начал смеяться так, что чуть не подавился олениной.</p><p>— Его оруженосец жив, — выдохнул он, когда Джон что есть сил хлопнул его по спине. — Вы видели его в Уикхеме четыре дня назад.</p><p>— Что? — воскликнули его товарищи.</p><p>— Вы еще не поняли?</p><p>Все покачали головами, кроме Тука, чьи глаза расширились от удивления.</p><p>— Нет! Не может быть! Ты правда так думаешь?</p><p>— Больше некому.</p><p>— Кто это? — требовательно спросил Джон.</p><p>Робин безжалостно ухмылялся, но Уилл уже проследил цепочку его мыслей.</p><p>— Что?! — воскликнул он. — Это Гизборн?</p><p>— Точно так! — ответил сэр Джордж, хлопнув себя по бедру. — Эдмунд Гизборн!</p><p>— Эдмунд?! — воскликнул Тук.</p><p>— Нет... не то...</p><p>— Гай? — услужливо подсказал Робин.</p><p>— Конечно! Я помню его как сейчас! Две седмицы прошло, прежде чем он хоть примерно начал попадать копьем в щит на столбе! Это было странно, потому что в конной езде ему не было равных. Любопытно, как ему удалось в конце концов овладеть этим искусством...</p><p>— Гизборн? — с недоверием спросили Уилл с Джоном.</p><p>— Хм-м... Да, но не Эдмунд... Помню-помню! Хороший боец, хоть и ужасный грубиян.</p><p>— Верно ли я понял, — сказал Уилл, который все еще не до конца понимал ситуацию, — вы собираетесь предложить Гизборну отправиться на... на?...</p><p>— Поиски, — подсказал Тук.</p><p>— Поиски вместе с вами?</p><p>Сэр Джордж кивнул:</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— И вы думаете, он согласится?</p><p>— Он должен. Больше никого нет.</p><p>— Но... должен быть кто-то еще! — сказал Уилл.</p><p>— Нет, боюсь, что нет. Более половины моих оруженосцев мертвы. Остальные отказались наотрез. Остался только Гай.</p><p>— А что, кресты искать он умеет, — пошутил Джон, ткнув кулаком в руку Уилла.</p><p>— Это уж точно, — пробурчал Уилл, все еще сгоравший от стыда при напоминании о том случае, когда он считал, что Гизборн и его люди — прокаженные.</p><p>— Правда? — с волнением спросил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Джон. — Он взял…</p><p>Тук быстро перебил его:</p><p>— Джон...</p><p>— Э-э... Думаю, скоро вы и сами все узнаете.</p><p>— Скорее бы! — отозвался сэр Джордж, не замечая полные раскаяния взгляды разбойников.</p><p>Он встал и потянулся: </p><p>— Что ж, мне пора. Поскольку вы неоднократно напоминали мне, что я — гость, а не пленник, я лучше отправлюсь в путь, чтобы не злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.</p><p>— Нет, не пускайте его! — закричал Мач, уже представляя, как сэр Джордж томится в темнице.</p><p>— Почему? В чем дело? — спросил рыцарь, резко оборачиваясь.</p><p>— Мы не можем позволить вам уйти, сэр Джордж, — сказал Робин.</p><p>— Вы, кажется, сказали, что я гость.</p><p>— Да, и именно поэтому мы настаиваем на том, чтобы вы остались. Гизборн никуда не денется, он и завтра будет в Ноттингеме.</p><p>Рыцарь поднял бровь:</p><p>— Вы предлагаете мне остаться здесь на ночь?</p><p>— Когда начнете поиски, вам, может статься, придется спать и в худших местах,  — заявил Тук.</p><p>— Хм-м... это верно.</p><p>— И нам бы хотелось побольше узнать о реликвии святого Кутберта, — добавил Робин.</p><p>— Эй! — запротестовал Уилл.</p><p>— И о вашем оруженосце... Гае.</p><p>Физиономия Скарлета расплылась в широкой улыбке. Мгновение спустя они вместе с Джоном уже вели сэра Джорджа обратно к костру, а Тук накладывал в миску еще одну порцию тушеного мяса.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Милорд, мы все обыскали. Его здесь нет.</p><p>Рыцарь на мгновение раздраженно прикрыл глаза; руки в кольчужных рукавицах сжались в кулаки.</p><p>— Вы видели, как он ушел? — спросил он, бросив быстрый взгляд на беспокойного хозяина таверны. Тот вздрогнул и чуть не выронил кружку с элем из рук.</p><p>— Ну? — резко спросил Гизборн.</p><p>— Нет, милорд. Но думаю, я знаю, как он скрылся.</p><p>Гизборн сузил глаза:</p><p>— Как же?</p><p>Хозяин таверны сглотнул и погладил кружку с элем так, словно она была его талисманом:</p><p>— В одной из комнат наверху есть окно. При желании через него сможет пролезть человек, милорд.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, он улетел? — холодно спросил Гизборн.</p><p>Его собеседник залился румянцем и тут же разразился смехом:</p><p>— Нет, милорд! Не родился еще человек, который сумел бы проделать этакое! — хозяин таверны опустил руку с кружкой и направился к деревянной лестнице. — Соблаговолите следовать за мной, милорд, и я покажу вам, что имею в виду.</p><p>Рыцарь обменялся взглядом со своим капитаном, который пожал бы плечами, если посмел.</p><p>— Пусть ваши люди обыщут весь Ноттингем, — приказал Гизборн. — Я приду, как только смогу.</p><p>— Да, милорд. Если он в Ноттингеме, мы его найдем.</p><p>Рыцарь кивнул и отпустил своего капитана.</p><p>— Милорд? — спросил хозяин таверны, уже поставивший ногу на первую ступеньку.</p><p>— Да иду я, иду, — огрызнулся Гизборн.</p><p>Хозяин таверны начал поспешно подниматься по лестнице, опасаясь, как бы рыцарь, шагавший быстрым размашистым шагом, не обогнал его.</p><p>— Сюда, милорд, — сказал хозяин таверны, переводя дух, когда они дошли до верхнего этажа.</p><p>Рыцарь бросился в указанном направлении.</p><p>Это была крошечная сырая комната. Из обстановки в ней был только соломенный тюфяк. Оконная створка трепетала на ветру. Гизборн подошел к окну, раскрыл створки и выглянул наружу. Он ничего не увидел, кроме нескольких человек, разбирающих торговую палатку.</p><p>— И что же? — требовательно спросил Гизборн.</p><p>— Разве вы не видите, милорд? — спросили сзади.</p><p>— Не вижу что?</p><p>— Вон ту палатку, где торгуют сладостями!</p><p>— Конечно, вижу! Я же не слепой! И что дальше?</p><p>— Вот так он и ускользнул, милорд, — терпеливо пояснил хозяин таверны.</p><p>Гизборн обернулся к нему:</p><p>— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что он прыгнул вот на это?</p><p>Собеседник с энтузиазмом кивнул:</p><p>— Такое случалось и раньше. Однажды солдаты гнались за разбойником и… — голос хозяина таверны постепенно сошел на нет, когда он понял, что сказал слишком много.</p><p>— Так ты говоришь, что эта таверна служит прибежищем для разбойников? — тихо уточнил Гизборн.</p><p>— Нет, милорд!</p><p>— Потому что, если это так, — продолжал рыцарь, словно не услышав ответа, — тебе придется заплатить большой штраф.</p><p>— Ах, милорд!</p><p>— …И мне бы, пожалуй, пришлось тебя арестовать, — Гизборн на мгновение уставился на трепещущего хозяина таверны, потом нахмурился. — Мне сейчас не до этого. Я разберусь с тобой позже.</p><p>— Да, милорд, — смиренно ответил хозяин таверны.</p><p>На этом рыцарь бросился прочь, а хозяин таверны без сил рухнул на тюфяк.</p><p>Гизборн был недоволен: базарный день со всеми его толпами и многочисленными развлечениями предоставил бродяге массу возможностей смешаться с толпой и ускользнуть от солдат. Рыцарь облокотился о перила второго этажа, которые в ответ жалобно скрипнули. Найди он хоть дюжину свидетелей, нет никакой гарантии, что это поможет найти бродягу. Он глубоко вздохнул, задаваясь вопросом, не прыгнуть из окна и ему, когда его внимание привлекло яркое пятно шелка: в таверну вошла леди — и не просто леди.</p><p>Гизборн с изумлением наблюдал, как она спокойно окидывает таверну взглядом. Потом она подняла голову — и встретилась с ним взглядом. Он быстро направился к лестнице; когда он спустился на первый этаж, она уже ждала его.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гизборн.</p><p>— Я устала ждать, — Энида снова огляделась и мило улыбнулась. — Кажется, твой бродяга тоже устал.</p><p>Гизборн ничего не ответил, но она могла достаточно ясно прочитать ответ на его лице.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания. Ты поймаешь его, Гай.</p><p>— Да, — тихо отозвался Гизборн. — Я поймаю его.</p><p>Он подошел к ближайшему столу, не обращая внимания на валяющегося под ним пьяницу. Энида последовала за ним, вытащила стул. Гизборн предпочел прислониться к столу спиной.</p><p>— Почему ты это делаешь, Гай?</p><p>— Делаю что? — рассеянно спросил Гизборн, все внимание которого было обращено на одного подозрительно выглядящего юнца.</p><p>— Почему ты гоняешься за этими бандитами, этими разбойниками?</p><p>Гизборн отвел взгляд от паренька и снова сосредоточился на Эниде:</p><p>— Они нарушили закон. Их нужно привлечь к ответственности.</p><p>— Но почему это так важно?</p><p>— Почему это так важно? — воскликнул Гизборн, повторяя за ней.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, почему это так важно для тебя?</p><p>— Я ведь уже сказал. Они…</p><p>— Однажды ты сказал мне, что когда станешь рыцарем, ты отправишься в крестовый поход и будешь сражаться в Святой Земле.</p><p>Гизборна наморщил лоб:</p><p>— Я такое говорил?</p><p>— Да, — твердо сказала Энида.</p><p>— Что ж, я этого не помню.</p><p>— Ты был пьян.</p><p>Гизборн засмеялся:</p><p>— Нельзя верить всему, что говорит пьяный человек.</p><p>— Я верила тебе. Думаю, ты говорил всерьез.</p><p>— Что с того, если так и было? Сейчас нет крестовых походов. Никто не сражается за место на небесах. Всех волнует только земля.</p><p>— А тебя — нет?</p><p>— У меня есть немного земли, и ты знаешь, что я с этого получил?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего! — рявкнул Гизборн.</p><p>Энида улыбнулась и пальцем проследила узор древесины на поверхности стола:</p><p>— А что такого натворил твой бродяга? Украл курицу? — поддразнила она.</p><p>Гизборн впился в нее взглядом:</p><p>— Он бродяга. Этого достаточно.</p><p>— Дедушка никогда бы не стал преследовать бродягу, — прошептала Энида.</p><p>— Да, твой дедушка гоняется только за глупыми мечтами.</p><p>— Глупые мечты, вот как? Например? Борьба за то, что считаешь правильным, а не за границы земли?</p><p>— Он хочет быть Ланселотом и Роландом!</p><p>— Он хочет быть рыцарем: это то, о чем ты, как видно, совсем забыл!</p><p>Гизборн поднялся:</p><p>— Я не обязан все это выслушивать. Я ухожу.</p><p>Энида тоже поднялась:</p><p>— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо. Лучше я пойду. Может, если пропустишь кружку-другую, начнешь думать яснее! — она вздернула подбородок и пошла прочь под звуки аплодисментов, криков и смеха.</p><p>Она как раз дошла до двери, когда в таверну вошел новый посетитель. Шум, стоящий в таверне, оглушил его — он вздрогнул. При виде леди его глаза широко раскрылись от удивления, которое тут же сменилось страхом при приближении высокой фигуры  следовавшего за ней человека.</p><p>Взгляд Гизборна упал на незнакомца. Они смотрели друг на друга оценивающе: охотник наблюдал за добычей, жертва отчаянно пыталась найти путь к спасению.</p><p>Времени, которое понадобилось Гизборну, чтобы потянуться за мечом, хватило бродяге на то, чтобы схватить Эниду. Рука рыцаря застыла над ножнами, когда бродяга прижал лезвие кинжала к горлу Эниды.</p><p>— Только двинься, и я убью ее! — заявил бродяга.</p><p>— Тебе не убежать, — твердо сказал Гизборн, пытаясь вложить в голос больше уверенности, чем ощущал. — Я расставил людей по всему Ноттингему.</p><p>Бродяга попятился к выходу из таверны.</p><p>— Если ты в ладах со здравым смыслом, будешь держать их от меня подальше, — ответил он, выходя на улицу. — Я могу занервничать, понимаешь? Разве не ужасно будет, если моя рука — вот эта самая, которой я держу кинжал, дрогнет и…</p><p>Гизборн быстро вытянул шею, но бродяга и Энида уже исчезли. В наступившей тишине до Гизборна донеслось несколько вздохов и возбужденный шепот. Потом он услышал пронзительное конское ржание и стук копыт по булыжникам.</p><p>Он мигом выскочил из таверны и успел еще увидеть Эниду и бродягу за мгновение до того, как запрыгнуть на лошадь.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Ужин скоро будет готов, — сообщил Тук сэру Джорджу.</p><p>— Как, еще одна трапеза? — воскликнул рыцарь. — Да ведь, верно, прошло не больше часа с обеда!</p><p>Джон тихо усмехнулся:</p><p>— Так и есть!</p><p>— Ах... После всего этого нелегко будет начать поститься.</p><p>— Разве не достаточно будет вместо поста просто искренне помолиться? — Тук все еще был полон решимости облегчить путь, который наметил себе рыцарь.</p><p>Сэр Джордж улыбнулся, но отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>— Тогда вам тем более стоит воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством, — заявил Робин гостю, сочувственно похлопав Тука по плечу.</p><p>Он поднял голову и окинул взглядом собравшиеся над ними темные облака. Деревья стонали и гнулись на ветру.</p><p>— Похоже, ночью будет буря.</p><p>— Тогда я рад, что решил остаться здесь — у костра, с хорошей едой и в отличной компании, — сказал сэр Джордж, хлопнув Уилла Скарлета по спине, чему тот невероятно изумился. — Как мне жаль бедняг, которым в такую ночь не сидится дома!</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Он прищурился, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте, но толку от этого не было. Луна скрылась за облаками. Гизборн натянул поводья, и его конь охотно остановился.</p><p>Больше он ничего не мог сделать. Ему придется повернуть назад и продолжить поиски утром. Не то чтобы Гизборн позволял себе верить в существование духов, но ночью в Шервуде было неуютно. Однако, он очень даже верил в существование головорезов и в репутацию, которую они приобрели: Робин Гуд и эти его бандиты.</p><p>Гизборн уже собирался развернуть коня и направиться в обратный путь к Ноттингему, когда он заметил вдали какую-то вспышку света. У него мелькнула мысль, что это может быть лагерь Робина Гуда, но логика тут же сообщила ему, что их лагерь должен быть намного глубже в лесу. Рыцарь подумал, что только дурак или приезжий выберет место так близко к Ноттингему. </p><p>Рассудив так, он улыбнулся. Мог ли тот бродяга быть настолько глупым? Гизборн решил проверить свою теорию.</p><p>Его конь был твердо настроен на обратный путь к ноттингемским конюшням, но упрямство Гизборна в конце концов победило: конь довольно резво, хоть и без особой охоты, потрусил вглубь леса.</p><p>Огонь светил сквозь деревья, как маяк. Однако он оказался дальше, чем казалось Гизборну. Он ожидал, что натолкнется на него в любой момент, но огонь продолжал ускользать от него. Гизборн начинал уже задаваться вопросом, не померещилось ли ему это все, как наконец нашел искомое.</p><p>Он оставил лошадь рядом с поляной, закинув поводья на низко висящую ветку, и начал осторожно подкрадываться к лагерю. По счастью, влажная земля приглушала звуки его шагов, а под ногу не попадалось сухих веток, которые могли бы своим хрустом выдать его.</p><p>Теперь Гизборн подошел достаточно близко для того, чтобы разглядеть фигуру человека, но только заметив темную прядь волос, он уверился в том, что это была Энида.</p><p>Когда он выпрыгнул на поляну, она поднялась на ноги, словно хотела его поприветствовать, потом закричала. Гизборн на мгновение растерялся, но вскоре понял.</p><p>От сильного удара у него в голове зазвенело. Охваченный головокружением и болью, он покачнулся. Пламя огня раздулось и стало ярче, а потом его накрыла милосердная тьма.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Почему мы не можем оставить его себе?</p><p>— Он не собака, Мач.</p><p>— Но, Робин, он… он может драться и... развлекать нас рассказами.</p><p>— У него в запасе не так много историй о Гизборне, — сказал Джон. — К тому же, он ест почти столько же, сколько Тук!</p><p>— Ну, он… он бы тоже мог охотиться на оленей, верно? — настаивал Мач.</p><p>— А зачем тебе, чтобы он остался? — спросил Уилл. — Мало нам тех рыцарей, что уже есть?</p><p>— Да ведь это только Гизборн.</p><p>— Именно!</p><p>— Послушай, Мач,— сказал Тук. — Гизборн наверняка и слушать его не станет и прогонит прочь, а когда это случится, сэр Джордж сможет снова погостить у нас.</p><p>С этими словами Тук подмигнул Уиллу и Джону.</p><p>Мач повернулся к вожаку с сияющим видом:</p><p>— Правда, Робин?</p><p>— Э-э-э… сэр Джордж! Вот вы где.</p><p>Рыцарь только что появился в лагере вместе с Назиром, который разговаривал с гостем по-арабски.</p><p>— <i>Sayyid al-sayf, abd Allah</i>, [2] — сказал сэр Джордж.</p><p>Сарацин улыбнулся, поклонился и пошел сменить часового.</p><p>— Вы говорите на его языке? — удивился Робин.</p><p>— Совсем чуть-чуть, но мы с ним очень интересно побеседовали. Ваш Назир — удивительный человек.</p><p>— Мы тоже так считаем, — заявил Джон.</p><p>— Вам повезло, что он с вами, — сэр Джордж похлопал великана по плечу и направился на другой конец лагеря, к своей лошади.</p><p>Робин пошел следом за рыцарем и нагнал его, когда тот снимал поводья с ветки:</p><p>— Вы уезжаете?</p><p>— Думаю, мне пора.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы найдете то, что ищете.</p><p>— Спасибо. Я тоже на это надеюсь, — сэр Джордж высвободил поводья и на мгновение застыл, не зная, как действовать дальше.</p><p>— Мы проводим вас до дороги, — предложил Робин.</p><p>Все его товарищи быстро встали, кроме Уилла, которому этих слов в качестве сигнала к действию было недостаточно. Но, потерев больную ногу, он последовал за остальными.</p><p>— Мне будет вас не хватать, — признался по дороге Мач сэру Джорджу, застенчиво опуская глаза.</p><p>— О, вы скоро забудете меня. Думаю, у вас с друзьями будет еще много гостей после того, как я уеду.</p><p>— Возможно, вы правы, милорд, — сказал Тук, замерев на секунду. — Кажется, Назир как раз кого-то заметил.</p><p>В слабые звуки птичьих трелей вплетался сигнал, подаваемый сарацином. Разбойники моментально перешли на бег, и сэру Джорджу было нелегко за ними поспевать. Когда ему наконец удалось нагнать их, Назир уже присоединился к остальным. Не говоря ни слова, сарацин указал на дребезжащую повозку, которая медленно приближалась к ним.</p><p>— Негусто, — заметил Уилл.</p><p>— Это кто-нибудь из деревенских, — сказал Джон. — Мы не можем их грабить, Наз.</p><p>Назир улыбнулся и поднял бровь:</p><p>— Вы еще не видели, что в повозке.</p><p>Уилл и Джон уставились на Назира, обменялись озадаченными взглядами — и бросились к дороге.</p><p>— А что там, Назир? Золото? — взволнованно спросил Мач. — Драгоценности?</p><p>Назир покачал головой.</p><p>— Тогда что же? — требовательно спросил Тук.</p><p>Они дошли до повозки и с удивлением обнаружили, что Уилл и Джон беседуют с Мэтью из Уикхема и одним из его друзей. Когда остальные собрались вокруг повозки, оба разбойника нетерпеливо обернулись.</p><p>— Вы только посмотрите, что нам привез Мэтью! — крикнул Скарлет.</p><p>Назир ухмыльнулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза сэру Джорджу:</p><p>— Вашего оруженосца.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Это Гизборн!</p><p>— Мертвый?</p><p>— Нет, это было бы слишком большой удачей.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Где ты его нашел, Мэтью?</p><p>Сэр Джордж отпустил узду своей лошади и заглянул в повозку. Разумеется, на дне повозки, вытянувшись, лежал Гай Гизборн: его волосы и черты лица нельзя было спутать с чьими-то еще.</p><p>— Мы собирали хворост, — пояснил Мэтью.</p><p>— Он вышел с поляны, — подхватил его друг. — Мы думали, он нас точно убьет.</p><p>— Но потом он просто повалился наземь, — продолжил Мэтью. — Вы только поглядите, какая у него шишка на голове! Он, верно, истекал кровью, потому что в руках он держал вот это, — мальчик передал Робину платок. Когда-то платок был белоснежным, но теперь он был испорчен пятнами засохшей крови и грязи.</p><p>— И тогда вы вдвоем положили его в повозку, — продолжил Робин.</p><p>— Втроем, вместе с Питером.</p><p>— С Питером?</p><p>— Он пошел искать лошадь сэра Гая.</p><p>Робину едва удалось подавить дрожь: если эту лошадь найдут в Уикхеме без всадника...</p><p>— Я сказал ему привести ее сюда, — сказал Мэтью, словно читая мысли разбойника.</p><p>Робин улыбнулся и постарался не показать, что у него как гора с плеч упала. Но кое-что продолжало его тревожить:</p><p>— Вам нужно было оставить его там. Если бы он очнулся до того, как вы добрались до нас...</p><p>— Но он же не очнулся!</p><p>— Но если бы он очнулся... — сказал Уилл. — Вам надо было сперва подать весточку нам — вот и все.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что так вышло.</p><p>— Знаю, — Уилл похлопал Мэтью по спине, и мальчик расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>— Вы его свяжете, дядя Уилл?</p><p>Скарлет открыл было рот для ответа, но вмешался Роберт:</p><p>— Нет, — твердо ответил он. — Они отнесут Гизборна в лагерь, а вам, парни, лучше исчезнуть. Я попробую найти вашего друга.</p><p>— Хорошо, Робин.</p><p>— Ага, я за, — Уилл смотрел на рыцаря как волк на ягненка. Словно по команде, рыцарь застонал и попытался повернуть голову.</p><p>— С другой стороны, думаю, Уиллу не помешало бы прогуляться.</p><p>— Робин!</p><p>— Пусть возьмет мою лошадь, — предложил сэр Джордж. — Кажется, я здесь задержусь еще ненадолго.</p><p>Скарлет нахмурился и принял от рыцаря поводья. Тем временем Джон и Тук взяли Гизборна за руки и потянули на себя, усаживая. Джон уже собирался было взвалить врага на плечо, как понял, что Тук смеется.</p><p>— Что смешного?</p><p>— Ланселот в повозке!</p><p>— Чего? — Джон снова повернул голову, когда Робин и сэр Джордж тоже начали смеяться.</p><p>— Есть такая баллада, Джон, — пояснил Робин. — Гвиневру взяли в плен, и, чтобы найти ее, Ланселоту приходится ехать в повозке.</p><p>— Понимаешь, он встречает гнома, который скажет ему, где Гвиневра, только в том случае, если Ланселот приедет в повозке, — добавил Тук.</p><p>— Но он не хочет этого делать, потому что это его опозорит, — сказал сэр Джордж. — Только его любовь к Гвиневре придает ему смелости поехать в повозке.</p><p>Джон оглянулся на Гизборна и покачал головой:</p><p>— Бедняга. Он вовсе не для того ехал в повозке, чтобы найти Гвиневру.</p><p>— Разве? — Робин поднял руку с платком, который нашли у Гизборна, и улыбнулся.</p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Он уже некоторое время слышал голоса, но перестук молоточков в голове мешал ему открыть глаза. Когда ему наконец удалось выполнить эту трудную задачу, он сумел различить только большую расплывчатую фигуру. Несколько раз моргнув, он снова попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Внезапно у фигуры появились четкие края и, по-видимому, лицо.</p><p>Гизборн сел, схватившись за голову: молоточки сменились ударами молота по наковальне. Он почувствовал, как на его плечо ложится чья-то рука, и снова медленно посмотрел в темные глаза.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж?</p><p>— Рад снова видеть тебя, Гай.</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>— Я надеялся, что это ты мне расскажешь. Кажется, мой старый оруженосец попал в переделку, — отозвался рыцарь.</p><p>Гизборн на мгновение уставился на него, потом вспомнил.</p><p>— Проклятие, — прорычал он. </p><p>Сэр Джордж поднял бровь. </p><p>— Я пытался выследить бродягу, когда... сэр Джордж, у него…</p><p>— Что, мальчик мой? В чем дело?</p><p>Гизборн только теперь понял, где он находится: вид еще одного знакомого лица резко привел его в чувства. Этот разбойник широко улыбался ему.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Гай. Хорошо спал?</p><p>Продолжая одной рукой держаться за голову, Гизборн неуверенно поднялся. Сэр Джордж тоже встал, схватив Гизборна за руку.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Гай, мы у друзей.</p><p>Гизборн резко повернул голову, и сэр Джордж выпустил его руку.</p><p>— Так это правда, — прошипел Гизборн. — Вы обезумели.</p><p>В глазах сэра Джорджа полыхнула ярость:</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Эти люди — опасные разбойники.</p><p>— Они были добры ко мне.</p><p>— Они мои враги.</p><p>— Тогда почему они не убили тебя?</p><p>— Возможно, они думают, что могут использовать меня, чтобы поторговаться с шерифом, или хотят сперва унизить меня.</p><p>— С этим ты и сам прекрасно справляешься, Гизборн! — крикнул Джон со смехом.</p><p>Гизборн уставился на него, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Сэр Джордж снова накрыл руку Гизборна своей:</p><p>— Разве ты уже забыл о рыцарских идеалах? А как же <i>pité</i>, <i>largesse</i>, <i>franchise</i> и <i>courtoisie? [3]</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>— А что насчет чести? Вы как-то сказали мне, что она важнее всего.</p><p>— Ах да... но...</p><p>— Вы лицемер, — выплюнул Гизборн, и тут же получил от сэра Джорджа такую пощечину, что не удержал равновесие и сделал шаг назад.</p><p>Тук охнул.</p><p>Робин вскочил на ноги еще до того, как услышал скрежет стали о ножны. Он встал между рыцарями, обнажившими мечи.</p><p>— Отойдите, — скомандовал сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Вы не хотите делать этого.</p><p>— Не притворяйся, будто знаешь, что у нас на уме, — рявкнул Гизборн.</p><p>Робин проигнорировал его: он знал, что от попыток достучаться до Гизборна толку не будет. Поэтому он снова переключил внимание на сэра Джорджа.</p><p>— Он был вашим оруженосцем. Вы не хотите драться с ним.</p><p>— Ему нужно было подумать об этом, прежде чем говорить, — ответил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Слова Гизборна были ужасны, но он говорил в гневе, не подумав.</p><p>— Как всегда.</p><p>— Зато я хотя бы не мелю языком без остановки, — огрызнулся Гизборн.</p><p>— Да неужели? — поддел его Джон.</p><p>На этот раз Гизборн не удостоил Джона взглядом.</p><p>— Он был задет, — сказал Робин. — Он думал, что вы перешли на сторону его врагов.</p><p>— Вздор! — воскликнули оба рыцаря в один голос.</p><p>— Разумеется, никуда я не перешел!</p><p>— Вообще-то было неприятно, — проворчал Гизборн.</p><p>Сэр Джордж обошел Робина. Гизборн ждал нового удара. Сэр Джордж вложил меч обратно в ножны.</p><p>— Ты действительно считал, что я теперь против тебя, Гай? Как ты мог такое подумать?</p><p>Гизборн посмотрел на разбойников, потом на сэра Джорджа, и задумчиво потер щеку.</p><p>— Ах ты глупый упрямый дурак! — воскликнул сэр Джордж.</p><p>Гизборн попытался уклониться, но было слишком поздно: сэр Джордж уже обнимал его. Гизборн сжался и покраснел: ему явно было не по себе.</p><p>Разбойники даже не пытались скрыть, как это их развеселило.</p><p>— Ах, я сейчас заплачу, — сказал Джон, делая вид, что вытирает слезы.</p><p>Тук и Мач рассмеялись, а Гизборну наконец удалось освободиться из объятий сэра Джорджа.</p><p>— Гизборн, ты ничего не хочешь сказать? — спросил Робин, глядя на то, как рыцарь пытается восстановить самообладание.</p><p>Гизборн воззрился на него так, словно тот потребовал извинений.</p><p>— Ты ничего не хочешь сказать сэру Джорджу? — настаивал Робин, показывая найденный платок.</p><p>Глаза Гизборна широко распахнулись, и он инстинктивно коснулся затылка.</p><p>— Ко мне в Ноттингем приехала Энида.</p><p>— Что? Но... это невозможно! — возразил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— А кто она такая — Энида? — спросил Робин.</p><p>— Моя внучка... Ты в этом уверен, Гай? — спросил сэр Джордж. Гизборн закатил глаза. — Но в последний раз, когда ты ее видел, она была всего-навсего...</p><p>— Знаю!</p><p>— Где же она сейчас?</p><p>Гизборн на мгновение отвел глаза, не чувствуя в себе сил встретиться с другим рыцарем взглядом.</p><p>— Ее похитили.</p><p>— Похитили! — воскликнул сэр Джордж. — Похитили?! — он схватил Гизборна за тунику. — Как ты это допустил?</p><p>Гизборн оттолкнул его руку.</p><p>— Допустил? — гаркнул он. — Если бы эта глупая девчонка сидела в замке, а не пошла за мной в таверну…</p><p>— Моя внучка была в таверне?! — взревел сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Я велел ей возвращаться в замок!</p><p>— Разумеется, после того, как напоил ее элем!</p><p>— Она пришла в таверну вслед за мной! Я не собирался ее туда вести!</p><p>— Тогда что же ты делал в таверне?</p><p>— Я пытался арестовать бродягу!</p><p>— Какого бродягу?</p><p>— Того, который похитил Эниду! — заорал Гизборн, от злости пиная дерево. Прорычав несколько ругательств, он побрел прочь.</p><p>— Куда собрался, Гизборн? — спросил Робин.</p><p>Рыцарь остановился и обернулся.</p><p>— Свяжи меня или убей, — прорычал Гизборн. — Иначе я все равно уйду.</p><p>— Ты еще не закончил свой рассказ.</p><p>— Какой рассказ? — в лагерь, ведя в поводу двух лошадей, вошел Уилл. — Куда это он собрался?</p><p>— Он говорит, что если мы не свяжем или не убьем его, он уйдет, — пояснил Мач.</p><p>— Да неужели? — Уилл направился было к Гизборну, но Джон и Назир остановили его.</p><p>— Ты выследил их до Шервуда, так? — сказал Робин. Гизборн ничего не ответил. — Ты нагнал их, но он тебя оглушил. Энида, по-видимому, пыталась остановить кровь платком, пока бродяга снова ее не увел.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Мач, который выглядел почти столь же удивленным, как и Гизборн.</p><p>— Из-за раны на голове и платка, — ответил Уилл.</p><p>Сэр Джордж перевел взгляд с Уилла на Робина, а с него — на Гизборна.</p><p>— Это правда? Гай?</p><p>Гизборн вздохнул:</p><p>— Какое это имеет значение? Сейчас мы ничего не можем с этим сделать.</p><p>— Ничего не можем с этим сделать! — воскликнул сэр Джордж. — Что ты хочешь сказать этим «ничего не можем сделать»?</p><p>— Мы в плену у разбойников. Что тут поделаешь?</p><p>— А ведь он прав, — заметил Джон.</p><p>— Ты согласен с Гизборном? — закричал Уилл, чуть не выплюнув весь хлеб, которым он набил рот, в огонь. — Да брось!</p><p>— Согласен, — присоединился Тук. — Гизборн не может оставить эту девушку в беде, он обязан ей помочь.</p><p>— Обязан? — спросил Джон. — Что ты имеешь в виду, Тук?</p><p>— Платок — это символ. Дав ему платок, она выказала ему свою благосклонность.</p><p>Гизборн фыркнул и покачал головой:</p><p>— Мы не на турнире.</p><p>— И тем не менее, ты ее защитник, — строго сказал сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Разве?</p><p>— Да, Гизборн, — ответил Робин, — так что тебе лучше отправиться в путь.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— И немедленно! — велел сэр Джордж.</p><p>Гизборн уставился на Робина и сэра Джорджа так, словно считал их потерявшими разум. Вид у них был непреклонный. Гизборн, не сопротивляясь, позволил сэру Джорджу подвести его к лошади. Разбойники в ошеломленном молчании наблюдали за тем, как рыцари отвязывают своих лошадей.</p><p>— Робин, они же сейчас уйдут из лагеря, — прошипел Уилл сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>— Я знаю, Уилл.</p><p>— И ты позволишь Гизборну уйти?</p><p>— Думаю, так будет лучше.</p><p>— Лучше?! — выкрикнул Уилл. Он почесал голову и тихонько засмеялся, словно тоже задаваясь вопросом, не спятил ли их вожак — или он сам.</p><p>Робин присел рядом с Уиллом. Тот мог бы отодвинуться, если бы Робин не обнял его за плечи:</p><p>— Нам будет легче найти девушку без них, Уилл.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы тоже будем ее искать? — удивился Уилл.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Зачем? Нам-то что с того?</p><p>Робин на мгновение задумался — и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Только представь себе гизборновскую физиономию, когда мы найдем и Эниду, и бродягу первыми.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Она задумчиво смотрела на серое небо. Возможно, снова будет дождь. Она надеялась, что ее дедушка нашел себе какое-нибудь укрытие. Ведь он старик, сырость и холод могут его подкосить. Ей было невыносимо думать о том, что он где-то там — совсем один. Что, если он заболел или поранился?</p><p>По ее щеке скатилась слеза. Ему неоткуда ждать помощи. Никто не позаботится о том, чтобы он был тепло одет или хорошо ел. Может, в этот самый момент он умирает в какой-нибудь канаве, а рядом с ним — только его лошадь...</p><p>— Что такое? — резко спросил сидящий позади нее мужчина, когда Энида начала плакать.</p><p>— Быть может, мой дедушка теперь мертв, и это ты во всем виноват! — зарыдала Энида.</p><p>Бродяга резко потянул за поводья, и лошадь остановилась.</p><p>— Послушайте, леди, да я вашего дедушку в жизни не встречал! Вы не можете меня в этом обвинять!</p><p>— Еще как могу! Если бы ты не похитил меня, я бы, возможно, уже нашла его. И... и, возможно, Гай... помог бы мне найти его, если бы ему не пришлось гоняться за тобой.</p><p>— Что-то сомневаюсь, — пробормотал бродяга.</p><p>— А теперь... теперь Гай лежит где-то в Шервуде со стрелой в груди!</p><p>— Погодите-ка! — запротестовал бродяга. — Я только огрел его по голове! Я... У меня и лука-то нет!</p><p>— Зато он есть у Робин Гуда! Он наверняка нашел Гая и всадил ему в грудь стрелу!</p><p>— Вовсе не обязательно! Гай мог пригнуться или... или спрятаться за деревом!</p><p>— Но не тогда, когда он только что очнулся! Он был бы растерян и сбит с толку...</p><p>— Небось уже вернулся в Ноттингемский замок и сейчас греется себе у прекрасного, как следует растопленного камина, — возразил бродяга. — И я бы тоже не отказался, — пробормотал он себе под нос.</p><p>Энида яростно затрясла головой:</p><p>— Он мертв. Я знаю, что он мертв. Он мертв — как и мой дедушка. Теперь ты не просто вор... Ты убийца!</p><p>Бродяга в шоке отшатнулся от нее, и Энида, воспользовавшись этим, вывернулась у него из рук и соскользнула с лошади.</p><p>— А ну вернитесь! — крикнул бродяга.</p><p>Энида бросила на своего похитителя короткий взгляд и нырнула в кусты. Бродяга выругался и направил упирающуюся лошадь в сторону леса.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Разбойники разделились на две группы — так они надеялись найти бродягу и Эниду быстрее. Робин отправил Джона, Уилла и Мача пройтись по деревням на случай, если кто-нибудь из тамошних жителей видел тех, кого они ищут, или что-нибудь слышал о людях, подходящих под описание. Робин, Тук и Назир сосредоточили свои усилия на поиске следов, которые беглецы могли оставить, путешествуя по лесу.</p><p>Они подошли к тому месту, где, по словам Мэтью, он нашел Гизборна, и обнаружили старый лагерь бродяги. Теперь Назиру нужно было лишь пойти по следам, оставленным в грязи лошадью Эниды. Сарацин был уверен, что они запросто найдут бродягу и его пленницу. Похоже, у них действительно было больше шансов на успех, чем у их друзей. И уж конечно, они справились с задачей куда лучше, чем рыцари.</p><p> </p><p>Сэр Джордж и сэр Гай спорили об умении более молодого из них ориентироваться на местности. Гизборн утверждал, что он ориентируется прекрасно, тогда как сэр Джордж был убежден, что его старый оруженосец не умеет ориентироваться вообще.</p><p>— Весь последний час мы тут ходим по кругу! — заявил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — ответил Гизборн. — Это вам так кажется. Просто все деревья очень похожи друг на друга.</p><p>— Вот как? А что ты скажешь вот про это дерево, на котором вырезан большой крест?</p><p>Гизборн неохотно посмотрел в направлении, указанном сэром Джорджем, и раздраженно закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Хорошо, — признал он. — Должно быть, мы в каком-то месте свернули не туда.</p><p>— В каком-то месте? — переспросил сэр Джордж. — Ба! Ты вроде бы сказал, что знаешь этот лес как свои пять пальцев.</p><p>— Знаю! — уверенно соврал Гизборн. — Кому его знать, как не мне. Сколько лет я охочусь на этих разбойников!</p><p>— А ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему ты их до сих пор не поймал?</p><p>Гизборн вспыхнул, но ничего не ответил. Он натянул поводья, спрыгнул с лошади и скрылся за деревьями.</p><p>Сэр Джордж вздохнул, жалея, что не сообразил придержать язык. Он спешился и привязал обеих лошадей к дереву. Гай, вероятно, ушел надолго, чтобы всласть подуться, поэтому, решил сэр Джордж, стоит воспользоваться ситуацией и отдохнуть. Он нашел удобное местечко и растянулся на траве. Сквозь облака пробилось несколько слабых солнечных лучей. Сэр Джордж закрыл глаза и подивился тому, что днем земля мягче, чем ночью.</p><p>Он проснулся через некоторое время, когда Гизборн с хрустом проломился сквозь кусты. Сэр Джордж с любопытством заморгал, особенно когда заметил в руках у Гизборна мертвого кролика.</p><p>— Ты что, поймал его? — удивленно спросил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Нет, конечно! За кого вы меня принимаете — за браконьера?</p><p>— Тогда откуда ты?.. Как?..</p><p>— Я поймал браконьера, понятно? — сказал Гизборн. — Велел ему отдать кролика мне, иначе я арестовал бы его и отвез в Ноттингем.</p><p>— Но ведь это воровство!</p><p>— Нет, это правосудие. Он сам виноват — не надо было браконьерствовать. К тому же, я хочу есть. У меня со вчерашнего дня крошки во рту не было.</p><p>— Моя внучка похищена, а ты думаешь лишь о том, как бы набить себе живот? — возмутился сэр Джордж.</p><p>— А сами-то? Вам, значит, не зазорно прилечь вздремнуть!</p><p>Сэр Джордж покраснел и попытался отвести взгляд.</p><p>— Я... я уже стар, — тихо сказал он.</p><p>— А я голоден, — Гизборн положил кролика на землю и снова исчез за деревьями.</p><p>«Боже правый, ему что же — мало кролика?!» — подумал сэр Джордж.</p><p>Он вздохнул и вытащил свой кинжал. Раз уж Гай настаивает на том, чтобы поесть, надо ему помочь. Он взял кролика и начал снимать с него шкуру. С неприятной задачей было покончено почти наполовину, когда Гизборн вернулся в их временный лагерь с полными руками палок и веток. Он с ворчанием свалил их на землю и опустился на колени рядом с получившейся кучей.</p><p>— Из этого костра не разведешь, — сказал сэр Джордж. — Они слишком сырые.</p><p>— Это самые сухие ветки, что я смог найти!</p><p>— Они не загорятся.</p><p>— Еще как загорятся, — проворчал Гизборн.</p><p>Он сунул руку вглубь кучи, выудил из нее две палки и посмотрел на сэра Джорджа так, словно ожидал от него дальнейших советов, но старший рыцарь вернулся к своей задаче. Гизборн немного подождал, потом начал тереть палки одна об другую.</p><p>Прошло немало времени, но в конце концов Гизборну удалось получить крохотный дымок. Ветка загорелась, и появилось слабое, но устойчивое пламя. Молодой рыцарь даже не пытался скрыть самодовольную ухмылку, когда сэр Джордж насадил кролика на вертел и пристроил его над огнем.</p><p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что твоего бродяги уже и след простыл, — сказал сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Он не сможет ехать бесконечно. Ему придется сделать остановку, чтобы дать лошадям отдохнуть, да и Энида наверняка устала.</p><p>— Или мертва, — возразил сэр Джордж, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. — Она вполне может быть мертва.</p><p>— Да нет, что он — совсем спятил, чтобы убивать ее? У него и без того проблем хватает.</p><p>— Значит, он может решить, что ему нечего больше терять.</p><p>Гизборн пожал плечами. Это было вполне возможно.</p><p>— Она ему мешает, заставляет ехать медленнее, — продолжил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Это верно, — признал Гизборн.</p><p>— Тогда почему бы ему не убить ее?</p><p>— Ну...</p><p>Сэр Джордж вскочил на ноги с удивительной ловкостью.</p><p>— Оставайся и набивай себе живот, если хочешь, — сказал он, — а я должен найти свою внучку.</p><p>Он отвязал свою лошадь и вывел ее с поляны. Гизборн смотрел ему вслед, но упрямо оставался у огня. Он умирал от голода, а кролик как раз начинал так вкусно пахнуть...</p><p>— Черт бы его побрал, — выругался Гизборн.</p><p>Он сдернул вертел с огня и пошел к лошади.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Послушница вошла в лазарет и окинула взглядом длинный ряд кроватей, высматривая сестру, за которой ее послали. Наконец ее глаза остановились на молодой монахине, ухаживающей за мальчиком, которого мучила лихорадка. На ее бледном веснушчатом лице застыло озабоченное выражение.</p><p>Послушница робко приблизилась к монахине: она не хотела ее беспокоить, но боялась ослушаться настоятельницы.</p><p>— Сестра Марион...</p><p>Монахиня удивленно подняла голову. Увидев широко распахнутые голубые глаза посланницы, которой явно было не по себе, она улыбнулась:</p><p>— Да, Агнес?</p><p>— Мать-настоятельница желает видеть тебя, сестра моя, — сказала Агнес. Она быстро огляделась и понизила голос: — Там какая-то леди. Говорит, что ее похитил бродяга, и что Робин Гуд убил ее дедушку и какого-то рыцаря. Ох, как же она его назвала?.. Сэр Гай! Да, точно.</p><p>Брови Марион поднялись так, что почти скрылись под апостольником, но больше она ничем не выдала своего удивления.</p><p>— Она выглядела очень расстроенной. Мать-настоятельница пыталась успокоить ее, но... Она подумала, что ты могла бы ей помочь, потому что ты... э-э...</p><p>Марион поднялась на ноги:</p><p>— Где эта леди сейчас?</p><p>— Мы отвели ее в комнату для отдыха, хотя она говорит, что не может отдыхать, пока не узнает, что случилось с ее дедушкой.</p><p>— И с сэром Гаем, — насмешливо прибавила Марион.</p><p>— Да, именно так.</p><p>Марион вздохнула:</p><p>— Мне лучше поговорить с ней.</p><p>Она последовала за послушницей к двери, задержавшись только для того, чтобы попросить другую монахиню внимательно следить за ее пациентом.</p><p>Дойдя до нужной кельи, Марион постучала и вошла; послушница, в которой робость боролась с любопытством, не отставала от нее.</p><p>При их появлении две женщины, беседовавшие, сидя на краю кровати, подняли головы. Во взгляде настоятельницы читалось облегчение; ее собеседница одарила непрошеных визитеров негодующим взглядом покрасневших глаз.</p><p>— Марион, благодарю, что так быстро пришла. Это леди Энида де Жиро, — сообщила настоятельница, взмахом руки указав на неприветливую молодую женщину.</p><p>Марион шагнула вперед. Теперь, с более близкого расстояния, она заметила, что косы леди начали распускаться, и в волосах тут и там мелькала то запутавшаяся веточка, то репей. Ее руки были все в царапинах, и еще одна царапинка пересекала правую щеку. Выходит, леди и впрямь побывала в Шервуде.</p><p>— Как вы оказались в таком состоянии? — прямо спросила Марион.</p><p>Энида сверкнула на нее глазами:</p><p>— Я сбежала от бродяги, который похитил меня из таверны. Набредя на этот монастырь, я подумала было, что нашла убежище... покой, — она бросила холодный взгляд на настоятельницу. — Кажется, я ошиблась.</p><p>Настоятельница положила руку ей на плечо:</p><p>— Дитя мое, ты измучена и не можешь сейчас ясно мыслить. Если через несколько дней…</p><p>— Несколько дней? — вскричала Энида. — Я не могу ждать несколько дней! Я хочу принести обет прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Вы хотите стать монахиней? — с удивлением спросила Марион.</p><p>— Мир так холоден и жесток, — горько ответила Энида. — Он стал для меня невыносим.</p><p>— И вы пришли сюда, чтобы сбежать из него.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? Разве вы сами здесь не поэтому?</p><p>Марион открыла было рот, но не смогла придумать подходящий ответ.</p><p>— Нет, дитя мое, она здесь не поэтому, — терпеливо сказала настоятельница. — Никто из нас здесь не поэтому. Мы здесь, чтобы служить Богу, отцу этого «холодного и жестокого мира».</p><p>Энида склонила голову и покраснела.</p><p>— Простите меня, матушка. Я… я… — она закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.</p><p>Настоятельница обняла ее за плечи и просительно посмотрела на Марион.</p><p>Когда слезы утихли, настоятельница убрала руку с плеч Эниды, и к ней подсела Марион.</p><p>— Я хотела бы услышать остальную часть вашей истории, — мягко сказала она.</p><p> Энида на мгновение уставилась на нее, потом выдавила из себя жалкое подобие улыбки. Вскоре она уже рассказывала Марион обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, как она прибыла в Ноттингем.</p><p>— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я хочу принести обет прямо сейчас? Что мне остается делать, когда мой дедушка и Гай мертвы?</p><p>— Но они вовсе не мертвы! — воскликнула Марион.</p><p>Энида печально покачала головой:</p><p>— Хотелось бы мне в это верить.</p><p>— Вы видели, как они умерли?</p><p>— Нет, но я видела, как Гай упал, когда бродяга ударил его по голове.</p><p>— Значит, они все еще могут быть живы.</p><p>— Что, если Гай так и не очнулся? Если этот злодей разбил ему голову?</p><p>— Вы сказали, что пытались остановить кровь своим платком. Его голова выглядела так, будто ее разбили?</p><p>— Нет, — призналась Энида.</p><p>Марион улыбнулась:</p><p>— Тогда он, вероятно, еще жив.</p><p>— Но... но что, если его нашел Робин Гуд? Они ведь враги, как вы знаете.</p><p>— Да, знаю, — сказала Марион, осторожно избегая взгляда Эниды.</p><p>— Тогда с чего бы Робин Гуду щадить его?</p><p>— Потому что он справедливый и достойный человек, — ответила настоятельница, внимательно глядя на Марион.</p><p>— Значит, вы думаете, что Гай его пленник?</p><p>— Вполне возможно, — сказала Марион.</p><p>Энида на мгновение задумалась, переваривая эту информацию.</p><p>— А мой дедушка? — вдруг спросила она с напором. — Он уже старик. Что, если он заболел или заблудился в лесу?</p><p>Марион и настоятельница вздохнули. Потом Марион поднялась с кровати и сделала настоятельнице знак, чтобы та отошла с ней в угол комнаты.</p><p>— Если ее дедушка все еще в Шервуде, думаю, что я смогу его отыскать, матушка, — прошептала Марион.</p><p>— Разумно ли это, дитя мое? Подумай об опасностях, которые тебя подстерегают.</p><p>
  <i>Об опасностях?</i>
</p><p>«Интересно, что она имеет в виду, говоря об опасностях? — подумала Марион. — Каких-нибудь лихих людей, которые рыщут по дорогам? Или моих старых друзей?»</p><p>— Мало кто знает Шервуд лучше меня, — сказала Марион. — Со мной все будет хорошо.</p><p>Настоятельница все еще не выглядела убежденной.</p><p>— Я буду осторожна, — настаивала Марион.</p><p>— Найдешь ты ее дедушку или нет, ты должна вернуться до наступления темноты.</p><p>Срок был невелик, но Марион понимала: надо радоваться, что настоятельница вообще дала разрешение.</p><p>— Да, матушка, — сказала она.</p><p>Лицо настоятельницы озарилось доброй улыбкой. Она быстро обняла Марион, прежде чем та направилась к двери.</p><p>Закрывая за собой дверь, Марион еще успела услышать восклицание Эниды:</p><p>— Так она — та самая Марион?!</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Назир шел по следу упорно, не отрываясь. Внезапно он присел на корточки, внимательно изучил что-то на земле и скрылся в зарослях. Робин и Тук обменялись удивленными взглядами и последовали за сарацином. Он снова остановился, чтобы осмотреть землю.</p><p>— Девушка вырвалась, — объяснил Назир. — Видно, где она бежала, — прибавил он, указывая на цепочку следов.</p><p>— Он преследует ее, — сказал Робин.</p><p>Он присел на корточки рядом со своим другом и указал на отпечатки лошадиных копыт.</p><p>— Да, он был здесь, — ответил Назир с улыбкой. — Это видно и так, не нужно искать следы на земле. Он сломал много веток, проехав верхом.</p><p>Они поднялись.</p><p>— Как далеко она могла уйти, прежде чем он поймал ее снова? — спросил Тук.</p><p>— В Шервуде есть места, где на лошади не проедешь, — сказал Робин, — но даже если он снова поймал ее, мы все равно ее найдем.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— В общем, я ее нигде не вижу, — проворчал Скарлет, пригребая к себе бурдюк с водой, лежащий рядом с Мачем.</p><p>— Может, Робин нашел ее, — ответил Мач, немедленно забирая воду назад, как только Уилл напился.</p><p>По настоянию Уилла разбойники сделали привал, и в этот момент они, растянувшись, отдыхали на поляне, кусочек которой был освещен солнцем.</p><p>— Может, они уже и не в Шервуде, — сказал Джон, задумчиво потирая бороду. — Если они ехали всю ночь, могли быть уже далеко еще до того, как мы встретили Гизборна.</p><p>— Гизборн, — прорычал Уилл. — Вот кто во всем виноват. Если бы не он, нам бы не пришлось сюда тащиться!</p><p>— И сэр Джордж, — весело добавил Мач.</p><p>— Ненавижу рыцарей, — сказал Уилл.</p><p>— И сэра Ричарда? Его ты не можешь ненавидеть, ведь он отец Марион.</p><p>Уилл посмотрел на Мача, потом слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Я не ненавижу Лифорда, но я ему не доверяю. После смерти Локсли он повернулся к нам спиной, и снова пришел к нам только тогда, когда Марион попала в беду.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Джон, — и все же он хороший человек, Уилл.</p><p>Скарлет проворчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое.</p><p>— Если бы сэр Джордж знал сэра Ричарда, — почти мечтательно рассуждал Мач, — он бы мог позвать его с собой на поиски вместо Гизборна...</p><p>Уилл огрел Мача по голове бурдюком с водой:</p><p>— Достали уже со своими дурацкими поисками! У настоящих солдат нет времени для такой ерунды. А у меня нет времени валяться тут весь день. Я возвращаюсь к лагерь.</p><p>— А как же внучка сэра Джорджа? — настойчиво спросил Мач.</p><p>— Бесполезно. Мы уже все обыскали. Как знать, может, ее уже и в живых-то нет.</p><p>— Она в беде, и ей нужна наша помощь, Уилл. Мы не можем просто махнуть на нее рукой! Что скажет Робин?</p><p>— Она из его породы, вот пусть сам ее и ищет.</p><p>Мач уставился на Уилла с недоумением:</p><p>— Я... Я... Ты так говоришь только потому, что тебе не нравится сэр Джордж!</p><p>— Именно, не нравится.</p><p>— А мне нравится!</p><p>— Вот и вали с ним на эти долбаные поиски!</p><p>— Может, и свалю!</p><p>— Тогда тебе лучше...</p><p>Джон зажал ладонью рот Скарлета.</p><p>— Тихо, вы оба! — прошипел он. — Я что-то слышу.</p><p>Ссора тут же была забыта. Уилл оторвал руку Джона от своего рта и, пригибаясь, скрылся в зарослях.</p><p>Какое-то время Джон и Мач слышали только щебетание птиц и поскрипывание ветвей на ветру. Потом раздался громкий испуганный крик.</p><p>Разбойники вскочили и уже готовы были броситься на помощь своему другу, но тут Уилл явился сам, таща за собой пленника. Пленник почти не сопротивлялся — вероятно, потому, что к его горлу был приставлен кинжал Уилла.</p><p>— Кто это? — спросил Джон.</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — ответил Уилл.</p><p>Мач подошел к незнакомцу и заглянул ему в лицо.</p><p>— Тот самый бродяга? — спросил он.</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>— Он ехал верхом, — ответил Уилл. Он ждал ответа, но Джон и Мач все еще смотрели на него выжидательно. — Много вы знаете мужиков, у которых в седельных сумках — ленты?</p><p>— А! — ответил Джон.</p><p>Мач продолжал пялиться на бродягу.</p><p>— Но где внучка сэра Джорджа?</p><p>— Это именно то, что я собирался у него спросить, Мач, — сказал Уилл. — Где она? — рявкнул он, прижимая бродягу к дереву.</p><p>— Кто? — выкрикнул тот, скорее удивленный, чем испуганный.</p><p>— Я хочу знать, что ты сделал с... Как уж ее звали, Джон?</p><p>— Э-э... Кажется, Эдита.</p><p>— Да? Сейчас же говори, что ты сделал с леди Эдитой... де Жиро!</p><p>— С кем?</p><p>— С той леди, которую ты похитил из Ноттингема!</p><p>— А, вот вы о ком! Она... э-э... Она от меня сбежала.</p><p>— Сбежала? — воскликнул Уилл. — Так мы тебе и поверили!</p><p>— Это правда, клянусь! Она сбежала! Вырвалась у меня из рук и спрыгнула с лошади. Я пытался ее найти, но она как сквозь землю провалилась.</p><p>— Пытался найти, значит? А зачем? Чтобы перерезать бедняжке горло? — напирал Уилл, снова прижав его к дереву.</p><p>— Нет! Я не хочу ее убивать! Я захватил ее только для того, чтобы сбежать от Гизборна!</p><p>Тесная хватка немного ослабла, хотя полностью выпустить пленника из рук Уилл был пока не готов.</p><p>— Гизборн и впрямь гонится за тобой?</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Да зачем он за всеми гоняется?</p><p>— Ты что-то стянул?</p><p>Тот кивнул, не поднимая на Уилла глаз.</p><p>— И много чего? — уточнил Уилл.</p><p>— Да, — тихо признался бродяга.</p><p>— Ты... — Уилл сделал задумчивую паузу. — Ты украл у Гизборна что-нибудь еще... кроме его невесты?</p><p>— Что?! — бродяга вскинул голову с выражением ужаса в глазах.</p><p>Уилл ухмыльнулся и похлопал его по плечу, а Джон и Мач наконец позволили себе расхохотаться.</p><p>— Не смешно! — крикнул бродяга.</p><p>— Ох, ну вот что ты натворил? — сказал Джон. — Перепугал беднягу до смерти.</p><p>Уилл скрестил руки на груди:</p><p>— Да ему и надо бояться. Может, она и не невеста Гизборна, но он ее ищет.</p><p>— Как и сэр Джордж, — добавил Мач.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж? — нервно переспросил бродяга.</p><p>— Ее дедушка, — пояснил Уилл.</p><p>— Так он жив? — с облегчением выдохнул бродяга. — Слава Богу!</p><p>Увидев обращенные на него странные взгляды, он рассказал разбойникам об обвинениях со стороны Эниды и ее уверенности в том, что ее похититель стал убийцей.</p><p>Джон начал тихо хихикать.</p><p>— Да ведь это не она от тебя сбежала, дружок, а ты от нее!</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что ты избавился от нее, — сказал Уилл. — Будь я на твоем месте, я бы просто умолял Гизборна забрать ее назад!</p><p>— Да уж, не могу сказать, что сильно скучаю по ней, — признался бродяга с улыбкой.</p><p>— Что же ты будешь теперь делать, освободившись от нее? — спросил Джон.</p><p>Бродяга озадаченно уставился на него:</p><p>— Я... я даже не знаю. Я думал, это вам решать, а не мне.</p><p>— Предлагаю вернуться в лагерь, — заявил Уилл.</p><p>— А как же сэр Джордж и его внучка? — спросил Мач.</p><p>— Плевать я хотел и на сэра Джорджа, и на его внучку!</p><p>— Но Робин сказал…</p><p>— Робин сказал, что мы должны найти леди Эдиту и бродягу. Ну вот — бродягу я нашел, так ведь? И я спросил у него, где леди Эдита, но он не знает. Выходит, я сделал все, что мог, верно?</p><p>Мач мрачно кивнул.</p><p>— Тогда в чем проблема?</p><p>Уилл подтолкнул Мача в нужном направлении, и через мгновение все они уже шагали в сторону лагеря.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Сонный и довольный Гизборн сидел, привалившись спиной к дереву, и смотрел, как танцует пламя костра. Наконец-то он был сыт, и головная боль постепенно отступала. Сэр Джордж, однако, беспокойно мерил их временный лагерь шагами.</p><p>Когда стало совсем невыносимо слушать, как бурлит у Гизборна в животе, он согласился сделать остановку, чтобы прервать пост. Теперь ему не терпелось ехать дальше.</p><p>— Раз ты уже поел, нам пора в путь, — сказал сэр Джордж.</p><p>Гизборн лениво посмотрел на него и рыгнул.</p><p>Сэр Джордж возвел глаза к небу.</p><p>Гизборн поднялся на ноги и направился к своей лошади. Он уже занес ногу, чтобы вдеть ее в стремя, как и вдруг понял, что его спутник не двинулся с места. Гизборн повернул голову и увидел, что тот смотрит на него.</p><p>— Что такое?</p><p>— Где он?</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Платок, что Энида дала тебе в знак своей благосклонности. За все время, что мы едем, я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты держал его в руках. Разве ты время от времени не бросаешь на него взгляд? Может, ты носишь его у сердца?</p><p>Гизборн начал без особого успеха разглаживать складки на одежде.</p><p>— Я его куда-то задевал, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Куда-то задевал? — выкрикнул сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Ну да.</p><p>Гизборн невольно отступил, когда сэр Джордж вдруг набросился на него чуть ли не с кулаками:</p><p>— Так ты ни в грош не ставишь милость моей внучки, грубиян?!</p><p>— Это всего лишь платок с пятнами крови. Если это так для вас важно, я куплю ей другой.</p><p>— Купишь ей другой? Нельзя купить знак благосклонности леди! Леди сама должна его даровать!</p><p>— Ну хорошо. Я дам ей денег, пусть купит новый платок.</p><p>— Идиот! — взревел сэр Джордж. — Дело не в платке!</p><p>— Чего же вы тогда к нему привязались?</p><p>Сэр Джордж застонал и сжал переносицу пальцами:</p><p>— Дело не в платке, а в том, что он символизирует. Этот платок она приложила к твоей голове, чтобы остановить кровь. Потом она оставила его тебе в знак своей благосклонности, чтобы показать, что верит, что ты спасешь ее.</p><p>— Как будто для этого мне нужен ее платок! Она была похищена опасным преступником. Это мой долг — арестовать бродягу и доставить Эниду в безопасное место. Это ее право по закону в качестве нормандской дворянки.</p><p>Сэр Джордж на какое-то время впал в задумчивость. Гизборн переминался с ноги на ногу. Наконец сэр Джордж заговорил:</p><p>— Не нужно было мне приезжать сюда.</p><p>— Если бы вы оставили платок Эниды в покое, мы бы уже были в пути, — ответил Гизборн, снова бросая взгляд на лошадей.</p><p>— Нет, я не про лагерь. Я про Шервуд. Ноттингем. Если бы не я, моя внучка была бы в безопасности.</p><p>— Это не ваша вина, сэр Джордж. Виноват бродяга — это он похитил ее.</p><p>— Да, но она здесь из-за меня, не так ли? И все из-за какой-то глупой стариковской мечты. Понесло же меня на эти поиски!</p><p>— Поиски? Что за поиски? О чем это вы?</p><p>Сэр Джордж вздохнул и рассказал Гизборну о своей цели: отыскать реликвию святого Кутберта и вернуть ее в Даремский собор.</p><p>— А! — сказал Гизборн, потратив некоторое время на усвоение информации. — Надо полагать, эта реликвия стоит кучу денег?</p><p>— Мой дорогой мальчик, она бесценна.</p><p>На лице Гизборна медленно расцвела улыбка.</p><p>— И вы хотите, чтобы я сопровождал вас в этих поисках?</p><p>Глаза сэра Джорджа засияли, и он обнял молодого рыцаря за плечи:</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— А если я поеду, и мы ее найдем, кому продадим? Епископу?</p><p>Сэр Джордж уронил руки и уставился на Гизборна с ужасом:</p><p>— Я вовсе не собирался продавать ее епископу. Я хотел отдать ее ему.</p><p>— Что? — воскликнул Гизборн. — Но это же безумие!</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — зарычал сэр Джордж, лицо которого вдруг стало мрачнее грозовой тучи.</p><p>Гизборн заметил, что настроение сэра Джорджа резко изменилось, и попытался его успокоить:</p><p>— Почему вы должны проделать всю эту работу и не получить за это вознаграждения? У церкви более чем достаточно денег, сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Говорю тебе, я отправился на поиски не ради денег или славы — только во славу Господа нашего. Я стремлюсь к духовному просветлению.</p><p>— К духовному просветлению? Вы, верно, шутите.</p><p>— Отнюдь. Я серьезен как никогда.</p><p>Гизборн скрестил руки на груди. Ему явно было неловко.</p><p>— Вас унесло в царство мифов и баллад. Все это не имеет ничего общего с реальностью, — твердо заявил он.</p><p>— Но мы можем сделать это реальностью — ты и я, — с убеждением сказал сэр Джордж. — Знаю, что можем.</p><p>Он искал в голубых глазах своего бывшего оруженосца подтверждение своим словам, но не увидел ничего, кроме скептицизма.</p><p>— Гай, если ты — мой последний оруженосец, мой любимый оруженосец — не согласишься сопровождать меня в этих поисках, я думаю, будет лучше, если мы сейчас расстанемся и пойдем каждый своей дорогой.</p><p>Гизборн уставился на сэра Джорджа с удивлением. Он ожидал, что тот рассердится, возможно, даже будет упрашивать его, но только не этого.</p><p>Внезапно Гизборн испытал чувство, которое он испытывал редко — фактически, не испытывал с тех пор, как столкнулся со своей матерью в Кроксденском аббатстве — чувство вины. Однако он не мог себе позволить предаваться пустым иллюзиям. У него была должность, была работа, которую нужно делать. У него не было времени на поиски, особенно на поиски, которые никак не вознаграждались.</p><p>— Итак, Гай? — поторопил сэр Джордж. Его глаза были полны надежды и веры — веры в его оруженосца!</p><p>Гизборн повернулся и вскочил в седло:</p><p>— Бог в помощь, сэр Джордж, — и, натянув повод, уехал.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Чем больше Марион углублялась в Шервуд, тем сильнее ее охватывала радость, смешанная с болью. Она была счастлива вновь оказаться в Шервуде. Выйдя за стены монастыря с его строгим уставом, она впервые за несколько месяцев была по-настоящему свободна. И еще она чувствовала надежду и страх при мысли о том, что снова увидит своих друзей и Робина. Робин…</p><p>Он принес ей боль. Он заставил ее вспомнить весенние утра, пение птиц, смех. Заставил вспомнить любовь.</p><p>Марион покачала головой, ругая себя за то, что позволила своим мыслям пребывать в прошлом. Ее старая жизнь закончилась. Она начала новую в Холстеде. Новая жизнь не была идеальной, но давала ей покой, а иногда даже чувство удовлетворения. Счастье? Оно придет позже.</p><p>Марион рассеянно погладила гриву своей лошади. Погруженная в мысли, она чуть не пропустила момент, когда уши кобылы встали торчком — та что-то услышала, хотя до Марион никаких подозрительных звуков не доносилось.</p><p>Она мигом сняла со спины лук и потянулась в колчан за стрелой. Всего несколько мгновений — и она уже положила стрелу на лук и натянула тетиву. Ее сердце громко стучало — отчасти от страха, но в основном от волнения.</p><p>— Марион! — окликнули ее. Она чуть не выронила лук из рук.</p><p>— Робин? — Марион услышала слабый шелест листьев, а потом к ней вышли Робин, Тук и Назир.</p><p>Она бросила лук и быстро спрыгнула с лошади. Но, сделав всего несколько шагов, она неуверенно остановилась. Робин тоже колебался. Наступило неловкое молчание.</p><p>— Мы скучали по тебе, Цветочек, — сказал Тук, раскрывая объятия.</p><p>Марион подошла к ним и тепло обняла его. Потом обняла улыбающегося сарацина, приветствуя его по-арабски. Оставался Робин. Она посмотрела на его лицо, пытаясь прочитать по нему: счастлив ли он снова видеть ее или все еще сердится?..</p><p>Робин притянул Марион к себе, и она обняла его.</p><p>— Рад снова тебя видеть, Марион.</p><p>— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — она приложила ладонь к щеке Робина. — Ты хорошо выглядишь. Я рада.</p><p>Робин улыбнулся и взял обе ее руки в свои:</p><p>— Что привело тебя в Шервуд?</p><p>— Вы не поверите, но я ищу одного рыцаря.</p><p>Робин улыбнулся:</p><p>— Неужели? А мы ищем одну леди.</p><p>— Леди Эниду де Жиро, — сказал Тук.</p><p>Глаза Марион распахнулись, и она засмеялась:</p><p>— Да ведь она в Холстеде! — пояснила она трем мужчинам, которые смотрели на нее в замешательстве.</p><p>— Что? — воскликнул Робин.</p><p>— Она приехала туда сегодня. Сказала нам, что была похищена бродягой и сбежала. О, и она считает, что ее дедушка, возможно, умирает, и что ты застрелил Гизборна.</p><p>— Что?! У ее дедушки все в порядке, а Гизборн… Он получил удар по голове, но я тут ни при чем!</p><p>— Значит, они у вас в лагере, — сказала Марион с облегчением.</p><p>— Э-э... не совсем, Цветочек, — признался Тук. — Они ищут Эниду.</p><p>— И бродягу, — тихо добавил Назир.</p><p>— Вы хотите сказать, что отпустили ее дедушку бродить по Шервуду... с Гизборном? — воскликнула Марион.</p><p>— Тогда нам казалось, что это хорошая идея. У нас появлялась возможность найти Эниду и бродягу.</p><p>— Что ж, Эниду вы нашли. Осталось только найти сэра Джорджа, — Марион вздохнула. — Почему вы просто не связали их?</p><p>— Связать сэра Джорджа? — почти негодующе отозвался Тук. — Нет, мы не могли этого сделать!</p><p>Марион уставилась на Тука, потом снова посмотрела на Робина, потом перевела взгляд на Назира, надеясь, что уж сарацин-то даст более разумное объяснение.</p><p>— Это ведь сэр Джордж, — сказал Назир, будто это все объясняло.</p><p>Марион вскинула руки, сдаваясь:</p><p>— Мне нужно возвращаться в Холстед. Я обещала вернуться до наступления темноты.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Робин. — Я бы хотел познакомиться с Энидой, — быстро добавил он, когда Тук и Назир странно посмотрели на него.</p><p>— Возможно, ты сумел бы убедить Эниду в том, что ты не стрелял в Гизборна, и сказать ей, что у сэра Джорджа все хорошо.</p><p>Робин уставился на Марион с удивлением: он не ожидал, что она согласится. Потом она добавила условие:</p><p>— Я бы хотела, чтобы Тук тоже пошел с нами. Я… я хочу показать ему мой садик с травами.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Робин, прежде чем монах успел возразить.</p><p>— Я найду сэра Джорджа и приведу его в Холстед, — сообщил Назир друзьям, которые почти позабыли о нем.</p><p>Вспомнив о Назире, Марион порозовела от смущения и благодарно сжала руку сарацина:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Отделившись от друзей, Назир начал искать следы, оставленные рыцарями. Поскольку оба рыцаря не привыкли передвигаться по лесу и ехали верхом, Назир полагал, что они, вероятно, будут держаться дороги, а когда делают привалы, не сильно углубляются в лес.</p><p>Далеко не сразу, но он нашел в грязи следы копыт двух лошадей. Он шел по следу почти два часа, прежде чем наткнулся на поляну и то, что осталось от чьего-то ужина. Из кучи сгоревших веток, оставшихся от костра, все еще поднимались тонкие струйки дыма. На земле валялись кости какого-то животного. Сарацин подобрал одну из них, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. «Кролик», — решил он.</p><p>В какой-то момент два рыцаря пересекли поляну. Назир присел, чтобы рассмотреть следы поближе.</p><p>Он видел, где стояли лошади, пока их хозяева подкреплялись. Потом он заметил нечто странное: видимо, рыцари разделились. Один направился в одну сторону, второй — в другую. Почему они разделились? Чтобы быстрее прочесать побольше леса? Или поссорились? Поскольку одним из рыцарей был Гизборн, Назир склонялся к последнему.</p><p>Сарацин снова изучал следы, пытаясь решить, за которой из лошадей ему лучше пойти, когда совсем рядом с поляной послышался шелест листьев и раздался голос, изрыгающий ругательства.</p><p>— Проклятие, так я ходил кругами! — воскликнул голос. Это был не Гизборн.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж? — позвал Назир.</p><p>— Да, — ответил голос.</p><p>В кустах снова зашуршало и раздался треск по меньшей мере дюжины веток перед тем, как белая лошадь сэра Джорджа выбралась на поляну.</p><p>— Так это ты, мой сарацинский друг! — воскликнул рыцарь, спешиваясь. — <i>Salaam aleikum, afreet</i>.</p><p>Назир уставился на сэра Джорджа, подняв одну бровь. Потом начал тихо смеяться.</p><p>— Ты только что назвал меня демоном, — объяснил Назир, увидев озадаченное выражение лица сэра Джорджа.</p><p>— Прости меня, друг мой! — воскликнул сэр Джордж. — Я не это имел в виду.</p><p>— <i>Maalesh</i>, [4] — ответил Назир, пожимая плечами.</p><p>— Ты очень добр. Очень добр, — сэр Джордж почесал голову и огляделся, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.</p><p>Назиру страшно не хотелось поднимать одну тему, но задать вопрос было необходимо:</p><p>— А где Гизборн?</p><p>Сэр Джордж нахмурился и устремил взгляд на один из своих сапог:</p><p>— Мы с Гаем разделились. Я рассказал ему о поисках и… Он оказался не тем человеком, каким я его считал.</p><p>— Гизборн… — Назир хотел было сказать в адрес врага кое-что обидное, но, вспомнив, как привязан к нему сэр Джордж, прикусил язык.</p><p>— Гизборн — это Гизборн, — наконец заявил Назир.</p><p>— Да! — взволнованно воскликнул сэр Джордж. — Именно! Именно так! Гизборн — это Гизборн, отсюда и все мои беды.</p><p>Назир положил руку на плечо сэра Джорджа:</p><p>— Ваши беды позади. Ваша внучка в безопасности.</p><p>Рыцарь уставился на Назира, раскрыв от удивления рот:</p><p>— Ты ее нашел? Где она? Отведи меня к ней.</p><p>— Она в Холстеде. Мы пойдем туда завтра.</p><p>— Но я хочу пойти прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Скоро стемнеет. Мы вернемся в лагерь и поедем в Холстед на рассвете. Там Робин и Тук, — добавил Назир, видя, что сэр Джордж все еще сомневается. — Они позаботятся о ее безопасности до вашего приезда.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал сэр Джордж после минутного колебания.</p><p>Нельзя сказать, чтобы сложившаяся ситуация его удовлетворяла, но уверенность в том, что люди, которым он доверяет, защитят его внучку, помогла ему успокоиться.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Робин, Марион и Тук успели добраться до Холстеда до наступления темноты, но, когда они подходили к воротам, солнце уже начало спускаться. У входа Марион позвонила, и одна из монахинь быстро впустила их внутрь.</p><p>— Мы бы хотели увидеться с леди Энидой, — сказала Марион.</p><p>Монахиня кивнула и отправилась на поиски означенной леди.</p><p>Прошло совсем немного времени, как у ворот снова позвонили. Марион выглянула, чтобы узнать, кто это, и почти мгновенно вернулась.</p><p>— Это Гизборн! — прошипела она.</p><p>— Что?! — воскликнул Робин.</p><p>— Что он здесь делает? — спросил Тук.</p><p>— Может быть, он узнал, что Энида здесь, — предположила Марион.</p><p>— Нельзя, чтобы он нас здесь увидел, даже если на этот раз мы с ним на одной стороне, — сказал Робин.</p><p>У ворот стали трезвонить настойчивее, и троица друзей заозиралась в поисках места, где можно спрятаться.</p><p>— Часовня, — предложила Марион, и все они устремились в часовню.</p><p>К счастью для них, там никого не было.</p><p>Теперь к звону колокольчика добавился стук кулака по деревянной двери.</p><p>— Марион, кто у ворот? — спросил чей-то голос.</p><p>Это была монахиня, которая пошла за Энидой. </p><p>— Марион, ты там? — они услышали, как монахиня вздохнула с отвращением: — Ведет себя так, словно опять вернулась в эту банду головорезов. Простите меня, миледи. Я не знаю, куда она пропала.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — ответила Энида. — Я найду ее. Вам лучше посмотреть, кто там у ворот, сестра.</p><p>Когда монахиня вышла наружу, из часовни выглянули Робин, Марион и Тук. Они могли бы попытаться спрятаться в другом месте, если бы не Энида.</p><p>Тук ухмыльнулся, чуть ли не потирая руки от радости:</p><p>— Это будет что-то, — прошептал он. — Гизборн небось думает, что она будет счастлива его видеть, но она обольет его презрением. Они все так делают.</p><p>— Oни? — непонимающе переспросила Марион.</p><p>— Ну, ты знаешь, Гвиневра, Изольда… — пояснил Робин.</p><p>— А вот и они! — объявил Тук. — Сейчас всё будет. Она...</p><p>Робин зажал рот монаха ладонью, и Тук был вынужден замолчать.</p><p>Так или иначе, он сомневался, что Гизборн его услышит. Тот был слишком занят, отчитывая монахиню за то, что заставила его так долго ждать у ворот.</p><p>Потом Гизборн увидел Эниду и остановился на полуслове. Судя по выражению лица Гизборна, он не знал, что Энида была в Холстеде.</p><p>«Должно быть, он явился сюда в поисках места для ночлега», — подумал Робин. Кажется, в кои-то веки злополучному рыцарю повезло.</p><p>— Энида? — недоверчиво спросил Гизборн.</p><p>Тук с нетерпением ждал от Эниды слов упрека.</p><p>— Гай! — Энида бросилась Гизборну на шею и крепко обняла его. Потом, ко всеобщему изумлению, она приникла к губам ошеломленного рыцаря в поцелуе.</p><p>Тук сглотнул, а Робин и Марион уставились на Эниду и Гизборна с раскрытыми ртами.</p><p>— Миледи! — воскликнула монахиня. — Вы… вы не можете делать здесь такое! Это дом Божий! Сейчас же прекратите!</p><p>Просьбы монахини не были услышаны. Гизборн сдался: он обнял Эниду и притянул ее к себе.</p><p>— Помогите! На помощь! — крикнула монахиня.</p><p>Откуда-то прибежали две послушницы и начали хихикать. Потом явилась настоятельница, и хихиканье прекратилось. Как и поцелуи — когда настоятельница схватила Гизборна за ухо и оттащила его от Эниды.</p><p>— Как вам не стыдно! — метала настоятельница громы и молнии, обращаясь к Гизборну.</p><p>— Но... но я... Она... Ой!</p><p>Настоятельница больно дернула рыцаря за ухо и потащила его к воротам.</p><p>— Гай! Матушка, подождите! — запротестовала Энида. Она сделала шаг вперед, но позвавшая ее монахиня крепко держала ее за руку.</p><p>— Я запру вас в вашей келье, — сказала она.</p><p>Увидев свирепый взгляд монахини, Энида мудро решила подчиниться. Монахиня повела Эниду в ее келью, а Тук, Робин и Марион медленно вышли из часовни.</p><p>— Это… наверняка это было в одной из тех книг, которые нам не давали читать, — выдохнул Тук.</p><p>Все еще не в силах прийти в себя от изумления, его друзья молча кивнули.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Энида только что уселась на узкую кровать, готовая долго дуться, и, возможно, отказаться от ужина — если, конечно, его принесут, — как раздался тихий стук в дверь.</p><p>— Леди Энида? Это Марион. Могу я поговорить с вами?</p><p>— Я не могу вас впустить: дверь заперта.</p><p>— Я знаю. Мне дали ключ. Вопрос в том, захотите ли вы поговорить со мной.</p><p>Последовала пауза, после чего Марион добавила:</p><p>— У меня новости о вашем дедушке.</p><p>Энида спрыгнула с кровати:</p><p>— Вы видели его? Он здоров?</p><p>— Нет, я не видела, но видели мои друзья. Сэр Джордж здоров, и мы предполагаем, что он приедет сюда завтра. Миледи, я могу войти? Я чувствую себя немного глупо, разговаривая с дверью.</p><p>Энида пригладила волосы и расправила юбки:</p><p>— Входите, — сказала она.</p><p>Дверь открылась, и Марион с Робином и Туком вошли в комнату.</p><p>— Это мои друзья, — сказала Марион, указывая на своих спутников, — Робин и Тук.</p><p>Энида кивнула и постаралась не показать, как сильно ее впечатлило красивое лицо молодого человека, который склонился над ее рукой. Потом она вспомнила имена, которые назвала Марион.</p><p>— Ты Робин Гуд! — воскликнула она, внезапно осознав, кто он такой.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Робин. — И я не стрелял в Гизборна.</p><p>— Знаю, я только что видела его. Нет, подождите, я хотела сказать... Так значит, мой дедушка здоров?</p><p>— Здоров, миледи, и будет счастлив узнать, что вы в безопасности.</p><p>— Он... Значит, он ваш пленник?</p><p>— Нет, он был нашим гостем, миледи, — сказал Тук.</p><p>— Вы ограбили его?</p><p>— У него не было денег. Он заплатил за ужин песней.</p><p>— И рассказывал нам разные истории, — добавил Робин.</p><p>— Это то, что дедушка делает лучше всего, — сказала Энида со слабым оттенком горечи в голосе. — Он счастливее, когда живет прошлым, чем когда думает о завтрашнем дне.</p><p>— Это невозможно, миледи, — ведь завтра он увидит вас, — сказал Робин.</p><p>Энида на мгновение уставилась на разбойника, потом улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ума не приложу, что вы забыли в монастыре? — шепнула она Марион.</p><p>Та залилась румянцем и собиралась было ответить, но в этот момент открылась дверь и на пороге появилась сестра Агнес, которая несла на подносе ужин — тот самый, от которого Энида собиралась отказаться.</p><p>— Нам пора, — сказала Марион, заметив, с какой жадностью Энида и Тук смотрят на тарелку с едой. — Мы еще заглянем к вам утром. Добрых снов, миледи.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ответила Энида, успевшая набить полный рот хлеба.</p><p>После того, как гости Эниды ушли, сестра Агнес составила молодой женщине компанию, пока та ела. Когда сестра Агнес ушла, Энида с интересом отметила про себя, что та забыла запереть дверь.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>К тому моменту, как Назир и сэр Джордж добрались до лагеря разбойников, уже наступила ночь. Они устало плюхнулись у костра и с благодарностью приняли от Джона миски с тушеным мясом. Назир обратил внимание на незнакомца, сидящего рядом с его друзьями, но по его истрепанной одежде предположил, что тот скорее друг, чем враг.</p><p>Усталым и голодным новоприбывшим позволили сперва подкрепиться, не отвлекаясь на разговоры. Потом Назир в двух словах пересказал друзьям все новости.</p><p>Они удивились, узнав, что Марион приезжала в Шервуд, и что именно она нашла Эниду. Джон и Уилл обменялись изумленными ухмылками, когда услышали, что Робин настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать Марион в Холстед — якобы для того, чтобы познакомиться с леди Энидой. Улыбка Мача говорила о том, что даже ему было ясно, что это лишь предлог.</p><p>— Моя внучка в безопасности! Вы не представляете, какой камень у меня с души упал! — сказал сэр Джордж после того, как Назир закончил свой рассказ. — Клянусь святым Фомой, только попадись мне этот несчастный бродяга, я ему…</p><p>Незнакомец, которому с каждым словом Назира явно становилось все больше не по себе, вскочил на ноги и, возможно, дал бы деру, не успей Джон его удержать.</p><p>— Мой дорогой мальчик, что с вами? — спросил сэр Джордж. — На вас же лица нет!</p><p>— Все нормально, — ответил Уилл, хлопая бродягу по плечу. — Верно я говорю?</p><p>Тот молча кивнул и сел.</p><p>Сэр Джордж смотрел на него с интересом:</p><p>— Этого юношу определенно что-то беспокоит. Какая страшная чума разъедает твою душу?</p><p>Судя по виду бродяги, он мог в любой момент предпринять новую попытку побега, поэтому Уилл решил, что будет не лишним положить ему руку на плечо.</p><p>— Кстати, о чуме — а где Гизборн? — спросил Уилл.</p><p>Назир бросил на друга предупреждающий взгляд, но было слишком поздно.</p><p>— Мы с сэром Гаем разошлись. Он отказался присоединиться ко мне в моих поисках, поэтому я сказал ему, что будет лучше, если каждый из нас пойдет своим путем.</p><p>— Ах, какая… жалость, — ухмыльнулся Уилл. Джон ткнул его кулаком в ребра.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что вы не в лучших отношениях с Гаем, — сказал сэр Джордж, в ответ на что Уилл расхохотался. — Но я надеялся, что, быть может, еще не поздно… Впрочем, неважно. Я просто глупый старик с глупыми мечтами.</p><p>— Нет, это не так, — запротестовал Мач. — Вы ведь идете на поиски.</p><p>— Разве? — сэр Джордж покачал головой. — Сейчас я собираюсь немного поспать. Мне нужно встать с первыми лучами солнца и поехать в монастырь, чтобы забрать внучку. Потом мы поедем домой.</p><p>— Но… сэр Джордж!</p><p>Рыцарь поднял руку:</p><p>— Довольно. Больше ни слова об этом.</p><p>Мач закрыл рот. Он выглядел смущенным и обиженным.</p><p>Сердце сэра Джорджа смягчилось:</p><p>— Если хочешь составить мне компанию завтра, я был бы рад взять тебя с собой.</p><p>На лице Мача медленно расцвела улыбка. Он кивнул.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Уилл вернулся с дозора рано утром. Было еще темно, но он без труда нашел Джона: того выдавали негромкий храп и всклокоченная голова, смутно различимая в лунном свете. Уилл осторожно перешагнул через Мача и собирался было похлопать Джона по плечу, как вдруг понял, что что-то не так.</p><p>Он на несколько мгновений застыл на месте, пытаясь определить, что его встревожило, а потом услышал, как рядом с лагерем треснула ветка. Уилл вытащил меч и тихо двинулся к источнику шума. Сквозь деревья можно было различить лишь темные очертания. Он прищурился, присмотрелся внимательнее... и внезапно понял, кто это.</p><p>Двигаясь совершенно бесшумно, он подобрался к человеку почти вплотную, а когда очутился прямо у того за спиной, приблизил губы к его уху и шепнул:</p><p>— Куда это мы собираемся?</p><p>Тот вздрогнул, как ошпаренный, и издал бы испуганный вопль, не догадайся Уилл закрыть ему рот рукой. Бродяга тяжело дышал, стараясь успокоиться. Уилл убрал руку.</p><p>— И это после всего, что мы для тебя сделали? Ты бы просто ушел, ничего не сказав? — упрекнул он.</p><p>— А что мне оставалось делать? — хрипло ответил бродяга. — Вы ведь слышали старика. Узнает, что я похитил его внучку — мне конец.</p><p>— Откуда узнает? Мы бы ничего ему не сказали.</p><p>— Дело не только в нем, есть еще и Гизборн.</p><p>Уилл расхохотался:</p><p>— Гизборн! Волнуешься о Гизборне? Да он заблудился где-нибудь в Шервуде. Если удача на нашей стороне, заблудился с концами.</p><p>— Удача не бывает на моей стороне… Я невезучий.</p><p>— Я тоже, — признался Уилл. Он вздохнул и прислонился к дереву. — Куда бы ты пошел? Если Гизборну будет не до тебя, найдется другая нормандская свинья, которая будет гоняться за тобой.</p><p>— Мне все равно, лишь бы подальше от Ноттингема.</p><p>— Тебе было бы безопаснее с нами в Шервуде.</p><p>— Жить как разбойник? Грабить богатых и отдавать награбленное бедным?</p><p>— Почему нет? Мы так живем. А ты и так уже разбойник. Только крадешь не у тех — вот и все.</p><p>— И оставляю ворованное себе, — прибавил бродяга.</p><p>— Ну и что? У каждого свои недостатки. Слушай, оставайся с нами до возвращения Робина. Он что-нибудь да придумает.</p><p>— Думаешь, он мне поможет?</p><p>— Конечно, почему нет.</p><p>— Говорят, он хороший и умный человек.</p><p>— Ага, только ему так не говори, а то еще зазнается. Хотя вообще-то это верно. Если кто и сумеет тебе помочь, так это он. Он всегда знает, что делать.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Как думаешь, что нам делать? — спросил Тук.</p><p>— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — отозвался Робин.</p><p>— Ты же у нас вожак.</p><p>— Это не значит, что я <i>всегда</i> знаю, что делать. С таким я еще не сталкивался.</p><p>— Думаешь, я сталкивался?</p><p>— Но что-то же мы должны сделать. Сэр Джордж, наверное, будет здесь совсем скоро.</p><p>— Может, поищем еще? Теперь ты посмотри в лазарете, а я…</p><p>— Что это вы тут затеваете?</p><p>Разбойники поспешно обернулись и увидели Марион. Она услышала в саду два знакомых голоса и решила узнать, в чем дело. Увлеченные разговором, Робин и Тук не заметили ее приближения.</p><p>— Ищем тебя, — быстро заявил Тук. — У нас неприятности.</p><p>— Неприятности? — встревожилась Марион. — Какие?</p><p>— Леди Энида снова пропала, — пояснил Робин. — Ее нигде нет.</p><p>Марион уставилась на Робина. Видя, как он обеспокоен, она не удержалась от смеха.</p><p>— Леди Энида не пропала. Вы не смогли найти ее, потому что она еще в постели!</p><p>— Как?! — воскликнули Робин с Туком.</p><p>— Но уже почти полдень!</p><p>— Ей нездоровится?</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответила Марион. — Утром одна из сестер пошла ее проведать, но Энида ее отослала. Впрочем, скоро ей придется вставать. Приехал ее дедушка. Вот почему я искала вас.</p><p>— Где же он?</p><p>— Беседует с матерью-настоятельницей. Я отведу вас к нему.</p><p>Следуя за Марион, друзья вышли из сада и вошли в здание монастыря.</p><p>Настоятельница и сэр Джордж были увлечены каким-то негромким, но оживленным разговором. При появлении в часовне друзей сэр Джордж резко замолчал и встал. Щеки настоятельницы залил румянец, и на какой-то миг она стала похожей на застенчивую молодую девушку.</p><p>— Все в порядке, матушка? — осторожно спросила Марион.</p><p>— Да, все хорошо, Марион, — ответила настоятельница с легкой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Сэр Джордж сделал шаг к Робину и протянул ему руку:</p><p>— Спасибо за вести о моей внучке и за то, что оберегали ее до моего приезда.</p><p>Робин охотно пожал руку рыцаря:</p><p>— Не стоит благодарности, сэр Джордж. А где Назир? Он с вами?</p><p>— Нет, он остался в лагере. Меня сопровождал Мач. Он любезно предложил присмотреть за моей лошадью, пока я не найду Эниду.</p><p>— А вот и он, — сказал Тук.</p><p>Мач вошел в часовню, увидел Марион и тут же обнял ее.</p><p>— Где леди Эдита? — спросил он.</p><p>— <i>Энида</i>, Мач! Насколько я знаю, она все еще в своей комнате, — ответила Марион.</p><p>— Это совсем не похоже на Эниду, — с беспокойством сказал сэр Джордж. — Надеюсь, она не заболела… Я должен немедленно увидеть ее.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказала настоятельница. — Марион, проводишь сэра Джорджа в комнату леди Эниды?</p><p>— Да, матушка.</p><p>— Я уверен, что с ней все в порядке, сэр Джордж, — сказал Тук, когда они вышли из часовни.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы правы, друг мой.</p><p>Они шли молча, пока Робин не задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя:</p><p>— Сэр Джордж, а почему настоятельница так смутилась, когда мы вошли?</p><p>— Что? А! — усмехнулся рыцарь. — Я знавал ее еще в те времена, когда… Словом, когда она была моложе Мача. Она была такой смелой и пылкой. Никогда бы не подумал, что она станет монахиней!</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Сэр Джордж громко постучал в дверь комнаты своей внучки.</p><p>— Энида? — позвал он. — Энида!</p><p>— Дедушка? Подожди, я сейчас.</p><p>Через какое-то время из комнаты донесся звук движения. Потом дверь открылась, и Энида бросилась сэру Джорджу на шею. Рыцарь крепко обнял ее; казалось, он пытается сдержать слезы.</p><p>Широко улыбающийся Робин перевел взгляд на Марион и заметил, что она смотрит совсем в другую сторону.</p><p>Там, у окна, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Гай Гизборн.</p><p>— Матушка велела вам уезжать, — холодно сказала Марион.</p><p>Гизборн ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Сестра-разбойница следует правилам? Вот уж не думал, что увижу такое!</p><p>При звуке голоса Гизборна внимание сэра Джорджа переключилось с внучки на мужчину у окна.</p><p>— Что он здесь делает? — требовательно спросил рыцарь.</p><p>— Сэр Гай любезно предложил сопроводить меня в Ноттингемский замок.</p><p>— Ей ведь нужно будет где-то жить, пока вы заняты своими поисками, — пояснил Гизборн, когда сэр Джордж посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Поисками? — взволнованно спросила Энида. — Поэтому ты и отправился в Ноттингем?</p><p>Сэр Джордж неохотно встретился с Энидой взглядом:</p><p>— Теперь это не важно. Мы едем домой.</p><p>— Домой? Но как же твои поиски? — нахмурилась Энида и прижалась щекой к его руке.</p><p>— Из-за этих поисков я чуть было не потерял тебя. Я не позволю этому повториться.</p><p>— Но эти поиски так много значит для вас, сэр Джордж, — сказал Робин. — Вы не можете отказаться от них.</p><p>— Не только могу, но и откажусь.</p><p>— Но, дедушка… — начала было Энида.</p><p>— Нет, решение принято. Мы оба едем домой. Собери все необходимое, дитя, и в путь.</p><p>Энида обменялась быстрым взглядом с Гизборном, и на мгновение показалось, что она может возразить. Потом она увидела суровое выражение лица сэра Джорджа и быстро подчинилась.</p><p>У нее было всего одно платье — то, что было на ней, поэтому она села на край кровати и начала заплетать волосы в две косы.</p><p>— Я не ребенок, знаешь ли, — раздраженно заявила она. — Меня вполне можно оставить одну.</p><p>— Я оставил тебя одну, а ты отправилась в Ноттингем и была похищена бродягой!</p><p>— Это могло случиться с кем угодно. К тому же я пошла за Гаем в таверну только из-за тебя.</p><p>Сэр Джордж рассмеялся:</p><p>— Из-за меня! — в его голосе не было убежденности.</p><p>— Я должна была убедиться, что ты в безопасности, дедушка, и, поскольку я знала, что ты едешь к Гаю…</p><p>— Я велел ей оставаться в замке, — сказал Гизборн.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — фыркнула Энида. — Ты просто убежал, как только услышал о своем драгоценном бродяге.</p><p>— Да, и я бы поймал его, если бы не ты.</p><p>— Ах, ну конечно. Скажи еще, что я сама виновата в том, что меня похитили!</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— И, вероятно, именно я виновата в том, что бродяга огрел тебя по голове!</p><p>— Ну…</p><p>Она встала — только с одной заплетенной косой — и бросилась к сэру Джорджу:</p><p>— А поиски? Я и тут виновата?! Говори же! Скажи, это так? Дедушка?..</p><p>Рыцарь пристально смотрел на кровать.</p><p>— Дедушка?! — повторила Энида, и теперь в ее голосе слышался страх.</p><p>Сэр Джордж медленно двинулся к кровати.</p><p>— На подушке кровь… — прошептал сэр Джордж, указывая на несколько пятнышек на подушке.</p><p>Внезапно сэр Джордж пролетел через комнату, и его кулак впечатался в лицо Гизборна с такой силой, что тот не удержался на ногах.</p><p>— Дедушка! — взвизгнула Энида.</p><p>— Ты опозорил мою внучку! — крикнул сэр Джордж. — Я убью тебя!</p><p>— Что вы такое говорите? — возмутился Гизборн, осторожно дотрагиваясь до носа.</p><p>Когда он отнял руку от носа, она была в крови. Сэр Джордж схватил его за тунику, поднял на ноги и прижал к стене. Взгляд Гизборна уперся в разъяренные темные глаза сэра Джорджа, от которых его отделяли какие-то дюймы.</p><p>— Ты был ранен в голову, и теперь я нахожу капли крови на подушке моей внучки, — прошипел сэр Джордж.</p><p>— У вас нет доказательств, — слабо возразил Гизборн.</p><p>— Нет доказательств? — прогремел сэр Джордж. — У тебя на голове шишка, а на подушке — кровь! Вот мои доказательства!</p><p>— Эта кровь может быть откуда угодно.</p><p>— А, ты хочешь сказать, что в монастыре есть еще кто-то с раной на голове? У меня-то сложилось впечатление, что здесь нет других мужчин, кроме нас!</p><p>— Сэр Джордж, ваша внучка никогда бы не совершила такого ужасного греха, — сказал Тук, которого, мягко говоря, не радовало, что того и гляди у них на глазах произойдет кровопролитие — и это в монастыре!</p><p>Энида безуспешно пыталась оттащить сэра Джорджа от молодого рыцаря.</p><p>— Дедушка, неужели ты так плохо думаешь обо мне, что можешь заподозрить, будто я… будто мы… Ох!</p><p>Оскорбленная Энида какое-то время молча смотрела на дедушку, рассеянно потирая тыльную сторону правой руки большим пальцем левой руки. Потом ее взгляд упал на руки, и она заметила царапину, которую получила во время безумного побега в Шервуде.</p><p>— Видишь эту царапину, дедушка? Дедушка! — на этот раз ей удалось оттащить его. — Посмотри на мою руку.</p><p>Сэр Джордж взял ее за руку и увидел длинную красную линию, которая проходила по коже. Потом Энида высвободила руку и прилегла на кровать. Она перевернулась на бок и положила руку на испачканную подушку.</p><p>— Разве не возможно, что кровь на подушке — от моей руки? — спросила она.</p><p>— Но... но его голова... Подушка... О, мое дорогое дитя, возможно ли это?</p><p>Энида села, но ничего не сказала.</p><p>Сэр Джордж повернулся к Гизборну, который все еще стоял у стены. Его взгляд был устремлен на пол.</p><p>— Я… я буду в часовне, — тихо сказал сэр Джордж. — Приходи, когда будешь готова, Энида.</p><p>— Я уже готова, — ответила она, продолжая заплетать вторую косу и вставая с кровати.</p><p>Сэр Джордж коротко кивнул и вышел за дверь.</p><p>Гизборн поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Энидой. Она схватила его за руку и потащила из комнаты.</p><p>Разбойники молча последовали за ними. Рыцарь и леди, очевидно, совсем забыли о них.</p><p>— Идиот! — прошипела Энида, идя рядом с Гизборном по коридору. — Я ведь говорила тебе, что нужно было замотать голову!</p><p>— Когда это ты успела заделаться лекарем? — огрызнулся Гизборн.</p><p>В ответ Энида двинула ему по затылку — чтобы уж точно заглянул к лекарю по возвращении в Ноттингем.</p><p>На Туке лица не было. Он остановился и взирал на идущих по коридору рыцаря и леди с ужасом.</p><p>— Так он… Она… Они… — он перекрестился.</p><p>Робин сочувственно нахмурился и похлопал друга по плечу:</p><p>— Ланселот и Гвиневра, помнишь?</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Сэр Джордж, Энида и Гизборн стояли у алтаря в неловком молчании. Три головы быстро повернулись к двери часовни, и даже Гизборн, казалось, почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что это всего-навсего разбойники.</p><p>— Я не мог уехать, не попрощавшись, — сказал сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Я рад, что вы этого не сделали, — ответил Робин. — Я надеялся, что вы присоединитесь к нам, чтобы поужинать в Шервуде, прежде чем отправиться в путь.</p><p>Сэр Джордж покачал головой:</p><p>— Мы не хотим доставлять вам неудобства. Вы и так уже много для нас сделали.</p><p>— Позвольте нам сопровождать вас через Шервуд, — предложил Тук.</p><p>— Вы не доставите нам неудобств, — добавил Робин, — потому что мы в любом случае поедем той дорогой.</p><p>— Тогда было бы глупо с моей стороны отказываться от такой превосходной компании, — ответил сэр Джордж.</p><p>Гизборн не удержался и издал смешок.</p><p>— Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Гай? — сурово спросил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— И не думал. Оставляю вас с вашей «превосходной компанией». Мне пора в Ноттингем.</p><p>Гизборн сделал шаг, но сэр Джордж дернул его назад:</p><p>— Гай, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, и если я не скажу это сейчас, возможно, не скажу уже никогда.</p><p>Гизборн сузил глаза и долго смотрел на рыцаря.</p><p>— Что же это? — сказал он наконец.</p><p>Сэр Джордж повернулся к Гизборну лицом и положил руки ему на плечи:</p><p>— Я думал, что ты был моей последней надеждой. Что, раз ты был моим последним оруженосцем, все, что осталось от моей смелости, силы и чести, хранилось где-то в тебе. Это были добродетели, которые я пытался передать тебе, но я опоздал, ведь так? Ты уже получил свое наследство.</p><p>— Я… я не знаю, о чем вы говорите.</p><p>Сэр Джордж грустно улыбнулся и приложил ладонь к щеке молодого рыцаря:</p><p>— Нет, думаю, на этот раз ты точно знаешь, о чем я говорю. Боюсь, даже слишком хорошо.</p><p>Гизборн на мгновение застыл, потом отстранился:</p><p>— Счастливого пути, сэр Джордж, — сказал он еле слышно и быстро отошел от алтаря.</p><p>— Гай, — позвала Энида. Он остановился и резко обернулся. Она держала в руках платок, на котором были пятна его крови. — Разве ты не заберешь это?</p><p>Уголки рта Гизборна чуть дернулись — как если бы его губы пытались сложиться в улыбку. Он покачал головой, повернулся и вышел из часовни.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Рыцарь почти дошагал до своей лошади, когда услышал за спиной знакомый голос.</p><p>— Ты нас не арестуешь? Не соберешь людей, чтобы выследить нас?</p><p>— Не сегодня, — сказал Гизборн.</p><p>— Все еще ищешь бродягу? — в голосе разбойника слышался легчайший намек на сарказм.</p><p>— Я найду его, — сердито заявил Гизборн, — и когда я это сделаю, его ждет виселица, как однажды и тебя, разбойник.</p><p>— Но не сегодня.</p><p>— Ты собираешься сопровождать сэра Джорджа и его внучку через Шервуд. Это твои слова.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, словно доверяешь мне, — удивленно сказал Робин.</p><p>Гизборн резко рассмеялся:</p><p>— Доверяю тебе? Никогда.</p><p>— Тогда почему?..</p><p>— Ты не убьешь его. Он для тебя как один из твоих драгоценных смердов. Он верит в тебя; вероятно, поддержит тебя, если ты попросишь. Он тебе нужен. Ты хочешь оставить его в живых.</p><p>— Да, я хочу, чтобы он остался в живых, но не потому, что он мне нужен, а потому, что он хороший человек, и я хорошо к нему отношусь. Это тебе он нужен, но ты этого не понимаешь. Он протянул тебе руку, а ты оттолкнул его.</p><p>— Ты так думаешь? — холодно спросил Гизборн.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Тогда ты еще больший дурак, чем он, — Гизборн повернулся к Робину спиной и пошел прочь.</p><p>— Когда-то ты относился к нему хорошо. Что случилось? Что изменилось? То, что он сказал, правда?</p><p>Гизборн на мгновение остановился. Робин подумал было, что рыцарь решил ответить на вопрос, но потом тот снова двинулся с места. Он ни разу не оглянулся.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Можем отправиться в путь, когда пожелаете, сэр Джордж, — сказал Робин, входя в часовню. — Вы готовы?</p><p>— Да, — ответил сэр Джордж.</p><p>— Нет, — ответила Энида.</p><p>Ее дедушка быстро повернулся к ней.</p><p>— Я остаюсь здесь, — пояснила она.</p><p>— Здесь? Но... но мы едем домой.</p><p>— Нет, ты отправляешься на поиски. Я останусь здесь и буду ждать твоего возвращения.</p><p>— Но… Нет! Мы обсуждали это, Энида. Я не могу рисковать снова потерять тебя из-за…</p><p>— Это не глупая стариковская прихоть! Это твоя мечта, и именно этого хотел бы мой отец. Брат Тук рассказал мне о твоих поисках. У них благородная и достойная цель, и я бы никогда не простила себе, если бы ты отказался от них из-за меня.</p><p>— Послушай, Энида…</p><p>— Я уже все решила, дедушка. Я остаюсь в монастыре.</p><p>— Клянусь святым Фомой, это дитя еще упрямее меня! — воскликнул сэр Джордж, в голосе которого звучала плохо скрываемая нотка гордости. Он обнял Эниду за плечи и притянул ее к себе. — Ты поступаешь очень благородно, дорогая моя, но я навряд ли смогу отправиться на поиски без оруженосца, не так ли?</p><p>— Так найди себе оруженосца, — сказала Энида.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Найди себе другого оруженосца.</p><p>Сэр Джордж уставился на нее непонимающе:</p><p>— Но Гай был моим последним оруженосцем. Только он и оставался.</p><p>— Нет, это ты сделал его своим последним оруженосцем. Пора найти на его место другого.</p><p>— Думаю, она права, сэр Джордж, — сказал Робин.</p><p>Сэр Джордж все еще не выглядел убежденным.</p><p>— Мы позаботимся об Эниде, — сказала Марион.</p><p>— Да, я знаю, дитя мое, — ответил сэр Джордж. — Мне просто не нравится, что Энида будет жить в монастыре, от которого рукой подать до Ноттингема и этого плута… то есть, бродяги.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж, обещаю, что если сюда явятся нежелательные гости, я лично с ними разберусь, — твердо заявила Марион.</p><p>— Вы... с ними разберетесь?</p><p>— О да, — сказал Робин, улыбаясь Марион.</p><p>Сэр Джордж улыбнулся, наконец почувствовав себя успокоенным.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>— Думаешь, они заблудились? — лениво пробормотал Джон, бросая ветку в огонь.</p><p>— Мач совсем не ориентируется в лесу, — сказал Уилл, зевая и вытягивая ноги. — Они, наверное, ходят по кругу.</p><p>— Вы действительно думаете, что они заблудились? — спросил бродяга почти с надеждой.</p><p>— С Мачем-то в качестве проводника? Я не уверен, что они до Уикхема-то добрались, какой уж там Холстед. А вот если бы Мач послушал меня…</p><p>Внезапно в лагерь влетел какой-то паренек и бросился на Уилла.</p><p>— Мач!</p><p>Используя прием, которому его научил Джон, паренек исхитрился огреть Уилла по спине:</p><p>— Ничего я не заблудился! Мы с сэром Джорджем очень даже хорошо добрались до Холстеда!</p><p>— Знаю, — выдохнул Уилл, отодрав, наконец, Мача от себя.</p><p>Лоб у Мача сморщился:</p><p>— Знаешь? Но ты же сказал…</p><p>— Мы видели, что ты стоишь за деревом: у тебя голова выставлялась, дурачок, — сказал Джон.</p><p>— Нет, не видели!</p><p>— Да видели-видели, дружище.</p><p>Мач нахмурился и отпихнул руку Уилла, когда тот попытался взъерошить ему волосы.</p><p>— А где же остальные? — спросил Уилл, потирая руку.</p><p>— Мы здесь, — объявил чей-то голос, и Уилл вдруг обнаружил, что в горло ему упирается лезвие меча.</p><p>— Робин, — прорычал Уилл в виде приветствия.</p><p>— А, отлично, — сказал другой голос: голос, который мог принадлежать только сэру Джорджу. — Мач их отвлек, а ты подкрался.</p><p>Уилл посмотрел на Мача, который ухмылялся от уха до уха:</p><p>— Ах ты… ты...</p><p>Робин убрал Альбион; сэр Джордж нашел себе место у костра. Тук уже начал готовить очередную трапезу.</p><p>— Зачем вы это устроили? — требовательно спросил Уилл.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж хотел узнать, как у нас организована оборона, — весело объяснил Робин.</p><p>— Похоже, не помешало бы кое-что доработать, — сказал Тук, бросая в котелок какие-то травы.</p><p>— Но... но это же был Мач! — запротестовал Уилл. — Откуда мне было знать, что?..</p><p>— И Назир нас не предупредил! — добавил Джон, глядя на сарацина, который только что вошел в лагерь.</p><p>— Ваш вожак показал мне, как важно поставить такого часового, как наш друг Назир.</p><p>— И что может случиться, если этого не сделать, — добавил Робин.</p><p>— Или что может случиться, если Назир не даст сигнал, — проворчал Джон.</p><p>— Ладно, я понял про Назира, но какую роль должен был сыграть Мач? — спросил Уилл.</p><p>— Я был отвлекающим фактором, — заявил Мач, улыбаясь еще шире, чем раньше. Скарлет медленно кивнул, а потом неуловимым движением бросился на паренька и повалил его на землю.</p><p>— А где леди Эдита? — спросил Джон, мимо которого по земле прокатились Уилл и Мач.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж все-таки решил отправиться на поиски, — ответил Робин, улыбаясь сэру Джорджу. — Леди <i>Энида</i> решила остаться в Холстеде.</p><p>Джон бросил взгляд на бродягу — у того на лице было написано явное облегчение.</p><p>Робин заметил, как они переглядываются, и решил, что пора уже и ему познакомиться с этим незнакомцем.</p><p>— Кто твой друг, Джон?</p><p>— А... э-э... это... э-э...</p><p>Уилл быстро вскочил на ноги, оставив на земле Мача, который со стоном баюкал ушибленную коленку. Он схватил Робина за руку и оттащил его подальше, чтобы их не услышали.</p><p>— Это бродяга, — прошептал Уилл, как ни в чем не бывало отряхивая грязь с рубашки.</p><p>— Что? Тот самый, который?..</p><p>— Тише! — прошипел Уилл. — Сэр Джордж ничего не знает.</p><p>— Да уж вижу: раз сэр Джордж его еще не убил!</p><p>— Я сказал бродяге, что ты ему поможешь.</p><p>— Вот как?</p><p>— Слушай, он похитил его внучку только потому, что за ним гнался Гизборн. Он вовсе не хотел этого делать.</p><p>Робин вздохнул:</p><p>— Ладно. Мы... мы что-нибудь придумаем.</p><p>Уилл хлопнул Робина по спине:</p><p>— Я знал, что ты поможешь. Ты ведь не скажешь о нем сэру Джорджу?</p><p>— Сэр Джордж сегодня уже пытался убить Гизборна. Думаю, с него пока хватит волнений.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж пытался убить Гизборна? — жадно спросил Уилл. — Когда? Где? В Холстеде? Он его ранил? Гизборн умрет?</p><p>Робин покачал головой и вернулся к костру. Сидящие у костра обсуждали, где бы найти нового оруженосца для сэра Джорджа.</p><p>— Наверняка полно оруженосцев, которые были бы счастливы получить возможность отправиться на поиски, — сказал Тук с несколько чрезмерным энтузиазмом.</p><p>Сэр Джордж ответил ему грустной улыбкой:</p><p>— Возможно, мальчишки и готовы отправиться на поиски, особенно если им наскучило каждый день тренироваться во дворе замка и чистить доспехи, но отцы никогда им этого не позволят.</p><p>— Почему бы вам не взять вот его? — пошутил Уилл, указывая пальцем на испуганного бродягу. — Он как раз ничем не занят.</p><p>Сэр Джордж немедленно направил на бродягу оценивающий взгляд. Робин, погруженный в глубокую задумчивость, тоже смотрел на него. От этого пристального внимания бродяга весь сжался и дико озирался, тщетно ища какой-нибудь способ улизнуть из лагеря.</p><p>Робин улыбнулся:</p><p>— Почему нет? Он не может быть хуже Гизборна.</p><p>— Да ты шутишь! — расхохотался Уилл.</p><p>— Это решило бы его проблему, а заодно помогло сэру Джорджу.</p><p>Бродяга поднялся на ноги. Джон усадил его назад.</p><p>— Он не знатного происхождения, — сказал сэр Джордж.</p><p>Робин окинул свою команду теплым взглядом:</p><p>— Мои друзья тоже не знатного происхождения, но они самые лучшие из всех людей, которых я когда-либо знал.</p><p>— Хм-м… — согласился сэр Джордж. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь о рыцарском кодексе? — спросил он у бродяги.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Умеешь ухаживать за оружием и доспехами?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тебя учили сражаться?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Ну хоть мечом-то пользоваться умеешь?</p><p>— Немного.</p><p>— Хм-м... Что ж, полагаю, я мог бы его обучить. У тебя есть лошадь?</p><p>— Да, — начал Джон, — она вон…</p><p>Уилл пнул его по ноге, но сэр Джордж уже увидел лошадь, привязанную к дереву.</p><p>— Надо же, как сильно она похожа на лошадь моей внучки, — сказал сэр Джордж, глядя на бродягу с подозрением.</p><p>— Это и есть ее лошадь, милорд, — признался бродяга.</p><p>Тут в разговор моментально вклинился Уилл:</p><p>— Мы нашли ее, когда она блуждала в Шервуде, и, раз у нас не вышло найти ее хозяина, привели сюда.</p><p>— Что ж… полагаю, в Холстеде Эниде лошадь не понадобится… — сэр Джордж снова окинул бродягу изучающим взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся: — Ты мне подходишь, мальчик.</p><p>— Что? — воскликнул бродяга. — Но я… я не… достоин. Я не заслуживаю этой… огромной чести.</p><p>— Вздор.</p><p>— Сэр Джордж, я должен вам кое-что сказать. Я… Ай!</p><p>Теперь Уилл пнул бродягу.</p><p>— Он идеальный оруженосец для вас, — сказал Робин.</p><p>— Да-да, я и сам это вижу, — ответил сэр Джордж, глядя на бродягу добрым взглядом.</p><p>Он протянул руку, и после некоторого колебания бродяга осторожно взял ее. </p><p>— Я счастлив, что ты согласился присоединиться ко мне в этих поисках… но как глупо с моей стороны! Я даже не спросил, как тебя зовут!</p><p>— О… э-э-э… это не важно, — пробормотал бродяга.</p><p>— Я ведь не могу продолжать называть тебя мальчиком или говорить: «Эй ты, иди-ка сюда!»</p><p>— Нам-то ты можешь сказать, — мягко подтолкнул бродягу Тук. — Давай же.</p><p>Тот сглотнул и неохотно кивнул:</p><p>— Меня зовут… Персиваль.</p><p>Джон и Уилл взвыли от смеха, Робин и Тук выглядели изумленными, а сэр Джордж был в восторге.</p><p>— Прекрасное имя, — сказал рыцарь. — Твой отец сделал хороший выбор.</p><p>— На самом деле у меня не было отца...</p><p>Сэр Джордж улыбнулся:</p><p>— Да у половины моих оруженосцев не было отца. Мне это безразлично, — он поднялся на ноги и, увидев, что бродяга остался сидеть, сделал ему знак подниматься: — Нам пора.</p><p>— А как же еда? — встревожился Тук. — Еда ведь еще не готова.</p><p>— Мы, как вы помните, постимся.</p><p>— П-постимся? — переспросил бродяга. Не похоже было, что его сильно обрадовала такая перспектива.</p><p>— Да, — просто ответил сэр Джордж. Он подхватил своего нового оруженосца под руку и практически потащил его к лошади.</p><p>— Э-э... а то, что мы ищем...</p><p>— Реликвия святого Кутберта.</p><p>— Да. Она... э-э... верно, кучу денег стоит?</p><p>— Мой дорогой мальчик, она бесценна.</p><p>— В самом деле?</p><p>Робин бросил на бродягу предупреждающий взгляд:</p><p>— Если найдете реликвию, вернете ее на законное место.</p><p>— <i>Если</i> мы ее найдем? — сказал сэр Джордж. — Вы могли бы побольше верить в нас. У меня наконец есть оруженосец. Разве теперь мы можем потерпеть неудачу?</p><p>С этими словами он обнял бродягу. Тот выглядел нервным, некрепко стоящим на ногах и, как ни странно, тоже взволнованным.</p><p>Похоже, сэр Джордж нашел-таки своего оруженосца.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Строки из "Kalenda Maia ni fueills de faia" Раймбаута Вакейрасского. Перевод взят отсюда: http://www.forumklassika.ru/archive/index.php/t-7675.html<br/>[2] Мастер меча, слуга Божий<br/>[3] Pité означает "сострадание", largesse — "щедрость", franchise — "вольный дух", а courtoisie — "учтивость", особенно по отношению к прекрасному полу.<br/>[4] Ничего страшного.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>